LINCOLN: LA PELÍCULA
by Fanfic Corp. Animation
Summary: Lincoln llega a Tijuana y e rene con sus amigos para trabajar con Antonio, pero los envia a Los Angeles y ellos son reclitados por Don Jackob quienes cambiaran su identidad
1. DATOS

NOMBRE: Lincoln: The Movie (ingles)  
Lincoln: la película (español hispanohablantes)  
DIRECTORES: Peter Lepeniotis, Cris Renaud y Dan Houser  
MUSICA: Alexandre Desplat, Paul Intson y Sam Houser  
HISTORIA: Sam Houser, Alfonso Obregon y Will Smith  
PAIS: Estados Unidos, México y Japón  
AÑO: 2019/2020  
ESTRENO: 2 de agosto de 2019 (solo unico dia en paises: Estados Unidos, México, España, Colombia y Japón)

7 de Febrero del 2020 (en Estados Unidos, Mexico, España, Colombia, Japon y el resto del mundo)  
CLASIFICACIÓN: B (PG + 13)  
GENERO: Animación, Acción y Comedia  
DURACION: 107 minutos  
IDIOMAS: Ingles / Español  
PRODUCTORA: Iluminación Entretenimiento y Sony Pictures Animation  
DISTRIBUIDORA: Columbia Pictures  
ESTUDIO: Sony  
PRESUPUESTO: $ 400,000,000  
RECAUDACIÓN: $3,450 (3 de agosto, unico dia en los Paises: Estados Unidos, Mexico, España ,Colombia ,y Japon)  
Reparto (Inglés):  
Edward Regan Murphy como Lenin A. Lincoln  
Clancy Brown como Bebe Cangrejo  
Cris Pernn como Gordon Gibbons Lara  
Mike Joseph como Humberto Fernández  
Wilzon Benedic como Victor Santiago II Pérez  
Greeck Washington como Ivan de Mario Cruz  
Jefree Mike como Antonio Emilio Rivas  
Kevin Hart como Eugenio Zebred  
Gary Alan Sinise como Oscar de la Florida  
Dane Gart como Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr.  
Samuel L. Jackson como Francisco Sony Hernández  
Jerald Lorenzo Paterson (Mc. Ren) como Don Jackob Maximilian  
Daniel Craig como Eliott Kiwani  
Dan Castellaneta como Bartolomeo Gonzalez / Stuttgart do Saoirse Velez  
Daniel Lawrence como Pancho Martinez  
Sam Marin como Hugo Hildago  
Walace Robert como Joaquin Samuel Peña  
John Lithgow como Sargento Hector Guzmán  
Sarah Gadon como Helena Dolores  
Scott McCord como Rafael Vargas  
Steven Cogan como Sandro Castillo  
Eugene Benedic como Javier Castillo / Jose Mortillo  
Clifton Colllins Jr. Como César Vialpindo / Héctor Manolo Corona  
como Darwin "Golfo" Nicolas  
Jack Parson ccomo Juan Casanova  
Hank Azaria como Mark "Marcos" Lenwid  
Snopp Sogg como Michael "Ogg MQ" Quivera  
Jonathan Anderson como Reinaldo "Hierbabuena" López

Reparto: (Español) Por Illumination Entertainment Doblajes, Moneterry, México:  
Director: Luis Cook  
Lenin A. Lincoln: Alfonso Obregon  
Bebe Cangrejo: Luis Peres Pons  
Gordon Gibbons Lara: Victor Gonzales  
Humberto Fernández: Manuel Alfonso Peres  
Victor Santiago II Pérez: Carlos Sebastian  
Ivan de Mario Cruz: Hugo Hernández  
Antonio Emilio Rivas: Salvador Pérez  
Eugenio Zebred: Eugenio Derbez  
Rey López: Oscar Flores  
Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr .: Jaime Camil  
Francisco Sony Hernández: Daniel del Roble  
Don Jackob Maximiliano: Luis Cook  
Eliott Kiwani: Carlos Segundo  
Bartolomeo González: Luis Bajo  
Pancho Martínez: César Bono  
Hugo Hildago: Carlos Hugo Hildago  
Stuttgart do Saoirse Vélez: Humberto Velez  
Joaquin Samuel Peña: Gabriel Chaves  
Sargento Héctor Guzmán: Francisco Colmenero  
Helena Dolores: Christina Hernández  
Rafael Vargas: Salvador Najar  
Sandro Castillo: Fernando Meza  
Javier Castillo: Héctor Vásquez  
Hector Manolo Corona: Ricardo Tejedo  
Cesar Vialpindo: José Luis Castañeda  
Joel Mortillo: Marcos Gonsalez  
Darwin "Golfo" Nicolás:  
Juan Casanova: Rodrigo Samuel  
Mark "Marcos" Lenwid: Jorge Ornelas  
Michael "Ogg MQ" Quivera: Gabriel Riva Palacio  
Reinaldo "Hierbabuena" López: Martin Soto

CURIOSIDADES:  
Al principio en la cancion inicial hiban a usar la cancion de Fireball de Pitbull pero, lo eliminaron porque las canciones de pitbull son como legado al antiguo Illumination Entertainment, que estaba en crisis

En el doblaje español latino, lo hacen solo actores de voces mexicanas, no hay nadie de otro país latinoamericano que dobla las voces de los personajes de la película excepto Luis Peres Pons, quien hace el papel de Bebe Cangrejo, ya que es el Venezolano

En la escena del asesinato de Antonio Emilio Rivas, Lincoln hiba a decir "Hasta la vista Mark Antony", pero su intención era robar a Antonio Emilio por el cantante, pero borró el nombre Mark, por no tener problemas de derecho de autor

El 28 de julio del 2019, 5 días antes del estreno, El Reino de España y República de Colombia, se incluirán en incluir en el estreno exclusivo del 2 de agosto del 2019, en el único día, los demas países se estrenarán hasta el 7 de febrero del 2020

El actor de doblaje Mexicano Reyli López, dejo de el doblaje desde Noviembre del 2018, para pasar al mundo de la Política, siendo Diputado del partido Movimiento Ciudadano, esto en la Pelicula de La vida secreta de las mascotas 2, en el redoblaje para la version del 2019, era su ultimo doblaje, interpretando al conejo Rocco, hermano de Snowball, Oscar Flores toma su lugar para interpretar a su persona ya Rocco en futuras peliculas de la saga de la vida secreta de las mascotas, con esto el personaje Rey Lopez cambio su nombre a Oscar de la Florida

En la escena de la francotiracion en el aeropuerto, es igual, hasta los movimientos de la camara en la pelicula sin titulo, protagonizada por Ozzy

Esta película resuelve el error que Illumination Entertainment cometa al crear el guión del tráfico de las nueces, y una entrevista en el día de estreno en la ciudad de México a las 5:30 de la mañana hora local, revela que ese error es parte de la historia, ya que al principio Lincoln era de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Pero fue reclutado por la mafia de Eliott y la venta final cuando regresa a Nueva York, donde Frank le informa que Arllen es un socio de Eliott en lugar de Jin, y cuando Frank y Remy fueron al Parque Washington, lo que fue parte de ellos, por Lincoln ya que el, era un integrante en ese momento.


	2. DE QUE SE TRATA

Cuando Frank deja a Lincoln en el aeropuerto de John Kennedy, el viaja hasta Tijuana y al llegar a la ciudad de Tijuana, se reencuentra con sus viejos amigos de la Mafia de la Libertad, en Tijuana, liderado por Antonio Emilio Rivas, les ordena su primer mision de vender las drogas que Lincoln trajo desde Nueva York, luego Antonio, los ordena a ir a Los Angeles y si no los cumplen los aniquilara, pero Lincoln y sus amigos no tienen suficiente dinero, para ir a Los Angeles, Antonio, le da 24 horas, para que tengan 800 mill pesos, para ir a Los Angeles, luego todos preocupados, de como conseguir ese dinero en 24 horas, luego Lincoln se le ocurre, asaltar a los migrantes del tren la bestia, unos 2 kilómetros antes de la parada final, luego lo 5 van a robar en varios trenes, luego, entran y roban varias cantinas y restaurantes, luego, Humberto y Victor extorsiónan a los habitantes del lugar, luego Lincoln, Gordon e Ivan, terminan el salto van a un barrio para tomar el atajo e ir a su barrio, pero se encuentran con policias federales de la frontera, siendo liderado por el Sargento Hector Guzmán, luego los custodia a los 3, y les quitan la ganacia (520 mil pesos), y luego, le dan la bienvenida a Lincoln, y lo amenazan de trabajar para ellos, porque Lincoln, mato a un policía importante en 1999, luego, los deja cerca de la salida de la ciudad, y ellos son obligados a ir hasta el norte, luego los demas se preguntan de la tardanza y les explica lo sucedido, luego han perdido 520 mil pesos, y no tienen ni la mitad para ir a Los Angeles, luego llegan a una casa de apuestas, y apuestan por una carrera de caballos pero resulta que fueron de vacaciones, asi que lo remplazaron con el partido de la final del grupo B entre Toluca y Los Santos La Laguna, Lincoln decide apostar para ganar mas dinero, pero sus amigos no estaban de acuerdo, al final Lincoln los convence, luego apoyaban a Los Santos, pero llega el jefe y los pregunta que estaban haciendo aqui, y ellos le dicen que apostaron, y el jefe enojado los amenaza de no ganar, y al final quedo el partid favor de Los Santos, con esto Lincoln y sus amigos, recaudaron mas de 1 millon de pesos, Mientras que el jefe, les ofrece una nueva oferta, no pagar 800 mil pesos, si no, pagar 1 millon de pesos que ganaron en la apuesta, y les dara un motel pagado, con suministros para la mision, y le explica que deben matar a la Mafia de Eliott que esta en ese lugar, luego, se van en avion hasta Los Angeles, con los suministros, al llegar a Los Angeles, llegan al motel que menciono Antonio, pero el recepcionista le informa que no han pagado el motel, Lincoln y sus amigos como tontos fueron engañados por antonio, luego deciden estar en un bar, en donde es el mismo recepcionista es el mismo cantinero, luego, les explica la situación, y el solo les puede dar un cuarto viejo, con un cobro de 50 dolares (939.58 pesos) una noche, ellos le decian que solo pesos mexicanos tienen, y el cantinero los engaña con un cobro de mil pesos, y ellos se asustaron y Lincoln, no quiso pagarle, pero sus amigos le convencieron de pagar y solo ellos tienen 3 mil pesos, luego le paga Lincoln y los lleva al cuarto viejo, en donde es de madera, y todo en ruinas, y con una electricidad pobre, decidieron conformarse asi, solo para la noche, luego al dia siguiente, regresan a la cantina a pedir cerveza, y le preguntaron donde queda Compton, el cantinero y todos los de la cantina se asustaron y retrocedieron, luego, aparece en una mesa Don Jackob Maximilian, Pancho Martinez y Bartolomeo Gonzalez, y los lleva a Compton con un buen servicio, en el camino, Pancho Martinez, le pregunta a Don Jackob, para que querian ir a Compton, luego Don Jackob, le pregunta a ellos, la razón de ir a Compton, y Lincoln, le explica de matar a integrantes de la mafia de Eliott, luego frena la camioneta y saca a Lincoln y sus amigos y los lanzan en el suelo y los apunta Bartolomeo, amenazando de para quienes trabajan, luego sale Don Jackob y lo detiene, luego los levanta y les pregunta de quien trabajan y el le da el arma a Pancho, luego Lincoln Dice la verdad, y le dice que trabajan para la mafia frontera de la Libertad, un filial de Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Y luego Pancho le regresa el arma a Don Jackob, pero el se nega, luego les informa a ellos que una vez tenido contacto con uno de la Mafia de Eliott, es integrante a el, luego los obliga a trabajar para la Mafia de Eliott, luego, llega a Compton, aunque en este caso se llama The Maximus Gangs, filial a la Mafia de Eliott, luego los obliga a trabajar, como primer trabajo, extorcionaran a los habitantes de ese barrio, otra mision es empezar a atacar empezaria a invadir a una pandilla llamada los Golfos de Los Angeles, Mientras tanto, Antonio, esta contento de tener mucho dinero, pero Jin lo llama y lo regaña por no haberle dado refuersos con experiencia a los nuevos reclutas, luego Antonio va junto con su pandilla a Los Angeles y de una vez a invadir Compton, luego Don Jackob les ordena robar una pizzeria llamda "Strack do Italia", y al llegar preparan sus armas para entrar sorpresivamente, pero Lincoln ve en la ventana al Sargento Hector Guzmán y sus socios, y Hector logra ver, y lo llama que entre, Lincoln les avisa a todos que no robaran en una pizzeria, al entrar Hector los felicita por llegar a Los Angeles, la ciudad donde podran trabajar bien, luego, Lincoln le avisa que trabaja para Don Jackob, pero no le importa el Sargento y lo ordenaria a matar, pero esperaria un poco mas, luego, deja su primera mision de entregar una bolsa con mercancia al oficial Sandro Castillo en un puesto de policias de Santa Maria Beach, luego ellos tienen que hacer la mision, llegan al lugar, y le dan la entrega, aparece Sandro molesto porque le intrumoieron su cita, y aparece Helena Dolores y le pregunta quienes son, y luego el le dice que son trabajadores para El Sargento Hector pero de una forma disimulada, luego, Lincoln y sus amigos se van corriendo a una pizzeria y robarla, Mientras tanto, Joaquin Samuel Peña, le informa que el junto con Hugo Hildago, vieron 3 camionetas de desconocidos llegando al sudeste de Compton, luego Don Jackob, quiere saber quienes son, y envia a varios reclutas a descubrirlo, mientras que llegan Lincoln y sus amigos, y Don Jackob, los regaña por llegar tarde, pero luego pregunta robaron la pizzeria que dije, y Lincoln le mintio que robaron de otra porque habian pocilias ahi, y Don Jackob se enfurece porque ese era el punto, Robar esa Pizzeria, porque esta controlada por un grupo de policias corruptos de mexico (P.L.I.F.C.P) (se prouncia PLI, F, C, P) (Policias, Libres, Independientes y Federales contra Pandillas), en ingles (P.F.I.F.A.G), (Police, Free, Independent and Federal against Gangs)

Luego, Don Jackob les da una segunda oportunidad, pero sera una mision despues de traer a Stuttgart do Saoirse Velez, desde el Aeropuerto Internacional de Los Angeles, luego al dia siguiente, fueron al Aeropuerto y recogieron a Stuttgart, luego en el camino, explica que viene de Alemania, y luego, descubre que hay una mafia de Italia que esta dominando el mundo, la Familia Leone, pero esta en Nueva York, apenas llega a EEUU, luego, a llegar, Don Jackob le da la bienvenida y luego, se reune con todos para planear destuir la P.L.I.F.C.P pero, llega tarde Hugo Hildago, Bartolomeo y Pancho y descubren que llegaron la Mafia de la Libertad a Compton, luego, Don Jackob, decide cambiar de planes, y decide deshacerse de la Mafia de la Libertad, antes de que creescan, luego, decide separar el grupo, ordena al grupo de Lincoln y sus amigos a aniquilar con la P.L.I.F.C.P, pero por lo contrario Lincoln y sus amigos fueron ordenados hacer otros trabajos por la P.L.I.F.C.P. el primero era bueno para sus aliados, de aniquilar a la Mafia de la Libertad, luego lograron reencontrarse con sus ex-colegas y les explican que trabajan ahora para Eliott, luego los atacan y junto con la Mafia de Eliott aniquilan a la Mafia de la Libertad y Antonio Emilio Rivas fue asesinado por Lincoln, mas tarde Don Jackob, los regaña por no estar deshaciendo de los P.L.I.F.C.P, Luego Lincoln y sus amigos hiban corriendo a deshacerlos, luego de esa mision, llegan y el Sargento Hector, descubre que su esposa Helena la esta engañando, con Sandro Castillo, ordena a matarlo y traer su cabeza, luego Lincoln pregunta que le paso a Helena, y el le responde que ya se deshacio de ella, siendo colocado su cabeza en una repisa, mientras tanto, Sandro se escapa hasta el aeropuerto y de uno solo tiro de francotirador muere mientras corria a la entrada, luego le da la otra mision de Robar el banco All Tower, para tener el dinero, para empezar el trafico de dorgas, armas, personas, compra de terroritorios, etc. Ellos llegan ahi. Mientras que Don Jackob llama a su hermano Eliott, para informarle que logro expulsar a la Mafia de la Libertad, luego le informa que tienen un problema con la P.L.I.F.C.P, Eliott ordena a exterminarlos a ciegas de ellos, mientras que Eliott le informa una reunion de los Sindaccos y de la Mafia Parisiana, porque estan siendo amenazados por una ardilla (Frank Sony), mientras despues decide llamar a Lincoln de porque se esta escondiendo tanto, Lincoln dice la verdad que la P.L.I.F.C.P los obligo a trabajar, Eliott le informa exterminarlo mientras da ordenes, pero Victor se niega, junto con Gordon y los demas porque van a robar el banco All Tower y ganar demasiado dinero, para que luego hullan con la fortuna y despues acaben con el Sargento Hector, Don Jackob acepta el plan, luego se procede hacer el plan, ellos roban el Banco, haciendo un gran atentado de Los Angeles, y son perseguidos por la policia del lugar, pero logran perderse refugiados en Bervely Hills, luego, llegan de regreso a Compton y Don Jackob, les divide el dinero 50%, luego con la financiación la Mafia de Eliott logra matar a la P.L.I.F.C.P aunque fue un tiroteo dificil, pero Lincoln logra matar al Sargentk con un lanzacohetes, despues de eso, la Mafia de Eliott, celebraron su victoria con una fiesta mafiosa, Eliott ordena a Lincoln volver a Nueva York, para enviar la mercancia, Don Jackob le da la mitad de la ganacia del gran golpe, y Lincoln se despide de sus amigos, luego para despedir de la mafia, canta en karaoke la cancion Born to ve alive de Patrick Hernandez (extendida de 7:27) y luego en la parte de la instrumental se ve como Lincoln aborda el avion junto con su hijo y luego como se van de Los Angeles a Nueva York, luego empiezan los creditos con un corto, y luego termina, cuando Lincoln hace referencia a la escena en que se une como Frank para derrotar a Arllen.


	3. PELICULA

Empieza con el logo de Columbia Pictures del 2019, y al final del logo se ven dos 0, junto a la estatua, lo que representa el numero "100" (1 es la estatua del logo), y abajo dice "Years", ( diciendo 100 años)  
Luego venta el logo de Illumination Entertainment del 2019, y luego venta el logo de Sony Pictures Animation del 2019.  
Y luego venta una pantalla oscura y de repente venta un libro mágico  
Habia una vez ... - Frank, pero es pausado por Lincoln  
Que !, Frank esta contando su historia! - Lincoln  
Y cual es el problema? - Dan Houser  
Luego sale Dan Houser en persona, mientras hay aplausos del público, mientras que el fondo es un escenario de reality show y en el asiento esta Eddy Murphy, quien hace la voz de Lincoln el protagonista de esta película.  
Muy bien, sr. Houser, tengo una pequeñitita grandotota queja - Eddy (doblada la voz, Alfonso Obregón)  
Y bien, cual es tu queja? - Dan Houser (doblada la voz el mismo, pero con un poco el asento de inglés)  
No, te voy a decir, deberías saber tu la queja - Eddy  
esta bien, esta bien, estas muy cansado, gue no te pagen desde hace seis meses - Dan Houser  
No, no, no, no es eso - Eddy  
Entonces, como adivinare tu queja, por favor cuentenos tu queja o usare Akinaitor para que te adivine tu queja - Dan Houser  
Bien, porque apareció Frank contando su historia, mi personaje Lenin Abraham Lincoln, no! - Eddy  
Bueno, debe ser obvio, es su película, su historia esta protagonisada por el, amenos que otro sea el protagonista, por ejemplo Duke narrando la película de Napoleón o Mike en la Vida secreta de las mascotas 2, o algo asi - Dan Houser  
Bueno , bueno, y si es asi, porque no le hemos hecho una película a Lincoln? - Eddy  
Mmm, es una buena idea, asi le daremos fama al personaje que es todo lo contrario de Frank, Lincoln la películaaaaaa! - Dan Houser  
Luego sale las letras:  
Columbia Pictures, Illumination Entertainment y Sony Pictures Animation Presentan: con la música de In the Summertime de Shaggy, Rayvon y Mr. Boombastic, mientras en el Cielo del aeropuerto se ve, la bandera de México y el título:  
Lincoln La Pelicula  
Luego, se ven vistas panorámicas del aeropuerto de John Kennedy en Nueva York, en Noviembre del 2001, primero en la pista de aterrizaje, luego en las calles que llevan a la autopista JFK Access RD, donde hay autobuses y taxis en paradas y varios carros circulando, luego se ven las personas pasando por las aduanas, luego se ven los monitores donde dicen:  
"Proximo vuelo: Tijuana: 09:50", mientras que la cancion baja su volumen en su  
completo Luego salen Frank despidiendo de Lincoln  
Gracias por dejarme en el aeropuerto carnal - Lincoln  
Luego se pausa  
A, esto le llamas Lincoln la Película! - Eddy, mientras el y Dan estaban viendola en un plasma  
¿Qué? - Dan Houser  
Ese, es el inicio de la película que salio meses atrás - Eddy  
La vida secreta de las mascotas 2? - Dan Houser  
No, sr. Houser, El tráfico de las nueces, de Frank, Remy, Andie, Grayson, y otros - Eddy  
Asi, ya recordas, pero, no es lo que tu crees - Dan Houser  
Que? - Eddy  
Solo mira - Dan Houser  
Luego continuo la película  
No hay de que Lenin, recuerda que debes hacer tu allá - Frank  
Eso es facil, sabes que somos mexicanos Cuate, pero, tu te quedarás aquí en Nueva York, estas seguro de lograr los trabajos aqui? - Lincoln  
Pues, si, he pasado varios años aquí en Nueva York, y no tengo problemas aquí, no hay banda que me pueda derrotar - Frank  
Jajajaja, esta bien hermano, deseo suerte está aquí en Nueva York - Lincoln  
Tu, también , suerte con el regreso - Frank  
Me tengo que partir, buena suerte Frank - Lincoln  
Adios Lenin, saludando a los Santiagos por mi parte - Frank  
Y se graba a Lincoln  
Que? - Lincoln  
Luego, graba un avión en donde dice "Aeroméxico" dondr lleva a Lincoln a Tijuana, mientras escucha la canción de El diablo encabronado de Los Inquietos del norte  
Mientras que el avión, llega al aeropuerto internacional de Tijuana, mientras se corta la cancion y se pausa el video

Aaaa, asi que mientras Frank y Remy estan pandilla tras pandilla, Lincoln esta en su aventura - Eddy  
Si, eso hicimos, mientras estan los sucesos de El trafico de las nueces pasan, su historia de Lincoln pasa tambien, pero su tiempo sera corto, ya que salio al final de la película de Frank - Dan Houser  
No, vuelvo a dudar de ti - Eddy  
Bueno, ya dejemos que salga toda la película, estamos interumpiendo mucho - Dan Houser  
Muy bien - Eddy  
Luego en video sigue reproduciendo, y la musica continua, luego, se ve Lincoln saliendo del Aeropuerto  
México, él regresó - Lincoln  
Luego, en el parqueo, se encontraron sus amigos  
Lincoln! - Todos  
Como tiene estado carnal - Gordon  
Gordon, que hay viejo - Lincoln  
Beto, como has estado - Lincoln  
Victor, gracias, por la bienvenida - Lincoln  
Ivan, te soltaron de la carcel? - Lincoln  
si, y esos hijos de ... - Ivan y todos le interumpieron  
Shhhhh - Gordon  
wowowowowow, tranquilo Ivan, eso fue en 1999, siglo pasado - Lincoln  
No, me importa, pero quien sea, me las pagara, Lenin - Ivan  
Tenemos que llevarte al jefe - Gordon  
Quien, ese tony que me hablaban? - Lincoln  
Si, vamos - Beto  
suban al camion - Ivan  
Wow, ¿lo has reparado? - Lincoln  
No, aun siguen los orificios de esas malditas balas - Ivan, y le muestra la otra puerta con orificios.  
Luego todos suben a la camioneta de Ivan y se van, en el camino, dentro de la camioneta.  
Increíble, no puede creerlo, regresó a México, después de 2 años - Lincoln  
Aunque, Estados Unidos esta cerca, en menos de 1 kilómetro - Beto  
Oye, Linki - Ivan  
No, soy Pinki - Ivan  
Que te hicistes en esa ciudad, Niva Yankees - Ivan  
Es, Nueva York - Lincoln  
Si, si, el que sea, conseguistes trabajo, trabajas for Trump, limpias esa estatua - Ivan  
Bueno, debe ser obvio, que en 1999, me contrato Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. - Lincoln  
Ese conejo, ni siquiera nos paga - Ivan  
Que? - Lincoln  
si, todo el dinero se lo queda Tony - Ivan  
Odio decir esto, pero Ivan tiene razon, no nos ha pagado desde octubre - Gordon  
Que ?, Octubre, jajajajajaja, debes estar bromeando - Lincoln  
Del año pasado - Victor  
Uuuh, eso, no, es una, broma, sierto? - Lincoln  
Luego llegó a una mansión de Antonio Emilio Rivas, lider de la Mafia de la Libertad en Tijuana, bajan del carro y llegó y Tony llega con las guardespaldas, y ambos se ven en sus frentes, tony espera unos segundos para que respondan  
Es, de los nuestros, es Abraham - Ivan  
Luego, Antonio, espera 5 segundos y responde  
Dejenlo entrar - Antonio  
luego, caminan adentro de la Mansión y al llegar a la puerta  
Ah, solo Lincoln - Antonio  
Luego se detienen Gordon, Beto, Victor y Ivan  
Buena suerte - Gordon en susuro Luego  
Antonio lleva a Lincoln a su oficina, las guardaspaldas con lentes ven a Lincoln, luego llega a la oficina, Antonio y Lincoln entran  
Tomo asiento - Antonio  
Luego, Lincoln se sienta y Antonio también, y 3 segundos serios  
Linki !, ha vuelto a México! - Antonio emocinado  
Eh, eh, esta bien, señor, ya puede soltarme de la mano - Lincoln  
Has estrañanado a tu pais, donde nacistes, extrañastes los tacos al pastor, hoy hay descuento a mitad de precio - Antonio  
Él, gracias, gracias, señor - Lincoln  
Y bien, cuéntame, hacerca del estado de Jin y su pandilla? - Antonio con un cigarro puro  
Bueno, esta de maravilla, hemos tomado el poder del sur de Nueva York, aunque esos mamones de la mafia de Eliott, no estan fastidiando, pero siempre le damos la madre - Lincoln  
Estoy Orgulloso de ti Linki, ahora que estas aqui, tendremos el poder del norte de la frontera, y podremos recibir cargas de Colombia y llevarlos a los Estados Unidos, jajajajajaja - Antonio  
Esta bien, gracias - Lincoln  
Oye, Linki, cuanto tienes de mercancias ? - Antonio  
Son mas de 900 mil dolares carnal - Lincoln  
Bien, reuna a tus socios y vendan esa droga, si quieres que la página - Antonio  
esta bien, Antonio - Lincoln  
Anton, Anton, Saint Gurman me puedes llamar - Antonio  
Esta bien - Lincoln  
Que paso - Gordon  
Lincoln, diganos que paso? - Beto  
Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo me dio la bienvenida y ahora tenemos que trabajar y vender estas mercancias y ganar dinero - Lincoln

Luego comienza la canción de Carne quemada de Los Inquietos del norte Y ve como ellos venden las drogas que Lincoln trae, van a la salida de la hacienda el colorado, ya que el escondite de esa mafia queda en el cerro colorado, luego se ven cuanto dinero ganaron, despues, se fueron al barrio Cerro Colorado I, vendieron la mitad de las drogas, luego contaron el dinero ganado, luego se fueron al cerro II, vendieron la mercancia, luego quedaron un cuarto de la ganancia y el dinero se lo dan a Antonio, luego van a Bugambilias en donde vendrán todo lo que quedo hasta quedar vacio, mientras tanto le dan la entrega total del dinero a Antonio, y la canción baja de volumen hasta no escuchar.  
Jajajajaajjajajajaja, felicidades, ustedes venden esta droga en 4 dias, ustedes se han vuelto mas rapido en vender drogas - Antonio  
Gracias Tony - Lincoln  
Y ahora, danos la paga - Ivan  
Muy bien, niño, te ha prohibido que no me apuntes porque ... - Antonio luego todos los guardias de Antonio estan apuntando a Ivan  
Mm, tu tambien quieres un fusilado? - Antonio  
No, no, señor, con todo respeto, pero no nos ha pagado - Ivan  
a ninguno de nosotros por más de 1 año - Victor  
Que, ohohohoho, esta bien, esta bien, esta bien. Les pagare, pero, si obtendrán esta misión nueva que lo voy a enviar - Antonio  
Esta bien -Humberto  
diganos que debemos hacer - Lincoln  
Muy bien, tendré que conseguir 800 mil pesos primero - Antonio  
Que facil - Gordon  
Y despues de eso, se iran a Los Angeles, porque tienen que entregar una mercancia en 2 dias, si mañana, no tienen los 800 mil pesos, creo que les tocara la muerte, porque el patrón de Los Angeles, es muy exigente, capichi ? - Antonio  
Si, señor - Todos luego  
, cambia la imagen directamente  
Maldicion, como coseguiremos 800 mil pesos, en 2 dias? - Lincoln  
Maldito Anton sabia que no nos pagaria, de seguro que despues de esa mision, no nos acordara ni nuestras sombras - Ivan  
Bien, bien, haremo esta mision, ya que se que nos pagara, iremos a Los Angeles, y no creo que no lo consideres importante - Lincoln  
Tienes razon - Licoln  
Bien, pero como conseguímos la pasta? - Víctor  
Bien, no recuerdo mucho de Tijuana, tengo mala memoria, alguien puede dar un surgimiento? - Lincoln  
Luego, todos piensan por 3 segundos  
Tengo una idea, aqui es el ultimo grabado del tren La bestia, podriamos asaltar a los pasajeros - Humberto  
Buena idea Beto - lincoln y luego se para  
Muy bien todos, Beto dijo una buena idea, subiremos al tren de la vestia a Robar a los inmigrantes, todo lo que pueden, hasta Joyas, para cambiarlas por dinero - Lincoln  
Bien, Lincoln, empezemos ahora, o mañana tendremos acumulado las tareas - Gordon  
Tienes razon, vamos al ferrocarril - Lincoln  
Luego, van al ferrocarril y Lincoln, Gordon, Victor, Humberto e Ivan estan listos para asaltarlo  
Bien, esperemos a que se hagaque con nosotros - Lincoln y luego se ve como el tren se acercara y al acercarse mas Lincoln avisa  
ahora! - Lincoln  
Y todos corren a los vagones donde estan los migrantes y los asaltan  
Esto es un asalto, todos demen su maldito dinero o les vuelo la cabeza! - Lincoln y todos se asustan y se agachan, sacando su dinero  
Al suelo cabrones! - Ivan  
Saquen su pasta o les disparo mie ... - Ivan luego se salvan de un solo a Humberto  
Ahora, si, llego el cobrador de impuestos tontos, todos, al suelo con la billetera en la mano! - Humberto  
Luego, entra Gordon  
Todos al suelo, bajense y saquen todo el dinero o no saldran vivos de aqui! - Gordon  
luego entra Victor  
Todos denme su dinero o los desaparesco de la faz de la tierra! - Victor  
luego, todos los migrantes, le dan dinero y billeteras a Lincoln, Gordon, Beto, Victor e Ivan y luego cada uno individualmente se bajan del tren y luego se reunen  
1,479, 1,488, 1,492, 1496, 1,500 - Gordon y todos se decepciónan  
Maldicion, no hay Podemos CONSEGUIR 8 mil pesos en 48 horas - Lincoln  
Carajo, qué hacemos Ahora! - Víctor

yo, dire que vamos a hacer, nos dividieromos, unos robaran a los conductores, otros robaran a trenes normales y otros a los inmigrantes, pero a los inmigrantes, lo haremos fuera de la ciudad, porque vienen con poco dinero, porque se lo han gastado en el camino en el resto de México - Ivan  
tienes razon - Lincoln  
Muy bien, haremos esto, Beto y Victor asaltaran a las personas de trenes normales, Linki y Gordon a los inmigrantes y yo a los conductores - Ivan  
Lincoln, sabes como es Tijuana o no? - Ivan y al decir "o no?" Lo dije con mucha seriedad  
Claro que si carnal, no se me ha olvidado despues de ... - Lincoln fue interumpido por Ivan  
La huida que te distes! - Ivan  
Ivan, debes superarlo, ya paso mas de dos años - Victor  
No, no lo supere ni aun estando en el infierno! - Ivan  
Ok, ok, ok, eso no me importa, y ahora debemos conseguir el maldito dinero - Gordon  
Esta bien, separemonos - Ivan  
Suerte - Lincoln  
suerte - Gordon  
suerte - Victor  
Suerte - Beto  
Dejen de payasear y andando! - Ivan y luego los 3 grupos se separan.  
Luego comienza la música de la Casa de dragones de Los Inquietos del norte, donde se ve como Lincoln y Gordon suben a otro tren con inmigrantes y roban el dinero y pertenencias, luego Beto y Victor suben a los tres públicos con mascaras y los asaltan, luego sucede un caos y logran tener dinero, y Ivan baja a los conductores de trenes de carga y lo asalta, luego lo reunen y al final del día consiguen 400,000 pesos, y al día siguiente volvieron a hacer lo mismo.  
Lincoln y Gordon suben a otro tren con inmigrantes y roban el dinero y pertenencias, luego Beto y Víctor suben a los tres públicos con máscaras y los asaltan, luego sucede un caos y logran tener dinero, e Ivan baja a los conductores de trenes de carga y lo asalta, luego en la tarde Lincoln y Gordon vuelven despues de robar un tren, ellos cruzan la Hacienda el Colorado, y luego pasan hasta llegar a Bugambilias  
Lincoln, tenemos 512 mil pesos en todos estos robos - Gordon  
Orale, espero que los demas hayan obtenido mas, y asi irnos a Los Angeles! - Lincoln  
Pero, porque es necesario ir rápidamente ahi? - Gordon  
No, lo se pero si es importante, deberiamos saberlo - Lincoln  
Luego de la nada aparece una patrulla y Lincoln y Gordon se detienen y comienza la canción el tema de la canción CRASH de GTA San Andreas  
Maldicion, Lincoln es la política - Gordon  
Diablos, ya iremos a prisión - Lincoln  
Luego salen 2 agentes y apuntan a Lincoln y Gordon, luego sale el tercero  
Alto, y levanten las manos - Héctor  
Luego, Lincoln y Gordon levantan sus manos y los 2 agentes lo arrestan  
Jefe, no son contrabandistas cualquiera - Rafael  
y los 2 agentes Rafael Vargas y Sandro Castillo parecen al lider Héctor Guzmán a Lincoln y Gordon  
Ah, cinco dolares, no te habia visto - Hector  
Maldicion, dime que chingados quieres? - Lincoln  
No, te preocupes, no ha olvidado nada de lo que paso aqui, eh, crei que ir a Nueva York, se te olvidaria todo - Hector y luego le quita el dinero  
Oye idiota, suelta mi pasata! - Lincoln  
No te preocupes, no me lo robare - Héctor  
Luego lo cuenta y esta 5 segundos  
512 mil pesos, bueno nos debe 512 pesos, así que me voy a quedar - Héctor  
Maldito dice que no te lo hibas a robar - Lincoln  
Nunca confiesa en Hector Guzmán, recuerdas - Hector  
Recuerdas esa cosa que hicistes en 1999? - Héctor caminando en círculos al rededondear a Lincoln y Gordon  
O, porque te fuistes de Mexico? - Hector  
Te ayudaremos si - Hector  
Solo debes trabajar para nosotros si - Hector  
Sí, pasan otra vez con las drogas en Bugambilias, de acuerdo - Héctor  
Sueltenlo - Héctor, luego Lincoln y Gordon corren  
corren, corren, corren, pero la criminalidad se permanece - Hector

Luego Lincoln y Gordon se esconden en un muro  
Maldicion, maldicion, Lincoln perdimos el dinero! - Gordon  
Ahora que le diremos a Anton, nos matara! - Lincoln  
Como recuperamos ese maldito dinero, es para ahora, no para mañana! - Gordon  
Tendremos que informarle a los demas! - Lincoln y Grodon corrigieron una notificación a los demas  
Maldicion !, como chingados perdieron el dinero! - Ivan  
Me dormi, y los deje que se lo robaran - Lincoln con sarcasmo  
que? - Ivan  
Pues, obvio nos lo quito el sargento Héctor Guzmán - Gordon  
Maldito Gusman! - Ivan  
Como podemos conseguir mas, si solo queda 3 horas - Beto  
Con, tres horas no podemos recolectar nada - Victor  
Ya se, nos quedo 512 mil pesos, pues hay que multiplicarlos - Lincoln  
512 mil pesos 512 mil pesos por 512 mil pesos? - Gordon  
No, 512 mil pesos x 2 - Lincoln  
Lincoln, esos es estupido, ni siquiera el dinero se multiplica como una bacteria - Ivan  
No, no, multiplicarlos asi, es ganarlo por una apuesta - Lincoln  
¿Qué? - Gordon  
Lincoln, no seas estupido, una apuesta no es un juego - Ivan  
Puedo estar estupido, pero es la única forma apostar el dinero, para ganar más - Lincoln  
Pero, perdemos, no tendremos ni heces - Gordon  
No, se preocupen, conosco una casa de las apuestas, en donde estube ganando 4 veces seguidas - Beto  
Enserio! - Lincoln  
No, te creo ni ingle - Ivan  
Claro que si, Ivan lo recuerdo fue en el año pasado, solo para ganar nuestro dinero - Gordon  
Ok, ok, haremos democráticamente, todos un favor para apostar el dinero - Ivan y todos levantando la mano  
Maldicon! - Ivan  
Crei que hibas a decir, muy bien, ataquemos - Lincoln  
Esta bien, apostaremos ese dinero, pero si lo perdemos, los rajo el recto antes de Anton lo haga - Ivan  
Vamos - Lincoln  
luego, se cambia la imagen directamente y se ve la apuesta llamada "Casa de las Apuestas" y ellos entran  
Aqui es? - Gordon  
si, es el lugar, no se preocupen se apuestan carerras de cabalos y yo tengo uno - Beto  
Si tu crees, que tu caballo es de la suerte, porque dejastes de apostar, si estabas ganando - Ivan  
No podia apostar todos los dias, solo te dejo 4 veces mensualez por persona, y luego se me habia olvidado - Beto  
Bien, es el, Lincoln - Beto  
Que manda? - Lincoln  
Que ?, no Lincoln asi se llama el caballo - Beto  
Me dijistes caballo! - Lincoln  
Que? - Beto  
Beto, el se llama Lincoln! - Ivan señalólando a Lincoln  
Aaaa, si, no me acordaba tu nombre - Beto  
Linki, escucha esto, Lincoln se llama ese caballo y tu, entiendes - Gordon  
Ahhh, esta bien, pero lo tomare como un chiste - Lincoln  
Bien, vamos a apostarlo - Beto  
luego, llegar a una cabina de apuestas  
Quiero apostar todo este dineral por el numero 69 - Beto  
Lo siento, pero los caballos estan de vacaciones, dejaron las carreras por un tiempo - Receptor  
Que ?! - Beto  
Maldicion, que vamos a hacer! - Victor  
Sabia, que no pasaria nada bueno! - Ivan  
Pero, si tenemos apuesta entre la final del grupo b, Tijuana contra Los Santos - Receptor  
Que? - Victor  
Nadie me dijo que habia un partido hoy - Gordon  
Orale, esto esa chido, apuestalo! - Lincoln  
Que? - Beto  
Tiene razon, apuestalo por Los Santos, - Gordon  
Y porque no por Tijuana nuestra ciudad? - Lincoln  
Nuestra ciudad, excepto Linki, quien el es neoyorquino - Ivan  
Y tu madre? - Víctor  
Ahora si sacastes boleto! - Ivan e Ivan y victor registran una pelea enfrente de la cabina de recepción y el receptor se ve normal y congelado y los demas reaccionando  
Boletos donde estan los boletos? - Lincoln busca los boletos y luego ve la pelea  
Oigan, ogian, oigan, dejen de pelear! - Lincoln y separo a los 2  
Si, seguimos asi, no podremos darle el dinero al patrón, trabajemos en paz, de acuerdo? - Lincoln  
Esta bien, pero apuesten de una maldita vez! - Ivan  
Luego, beto entra a recepción  
Quiero apostar todo este dinero, por Tijuana! - Beto  
Muy bien, entren a sala 4 - Receptor  
Siiii! - Todos excepto Ivan  
Muy bien, ahora cruzen los dedos para que Tijuana gane - Ivan  
Tujuana nunca perdio contra Los Santos Inocentes - Lincoln  
Luego se ve los goles del partido

El quipo de tijuana lo recupera el balon, se acerca el dorsal 4 Humberto, se acerca a la porteria de Los Santos - Narrador  
Me dijo mi nombre - Beto  
Shhh - todos callandolo por prestar atención al partido  
Se lo intentan de quitar, lo sacan y el tiroooooo, gol, goooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! Tijuana, Tijuana, anota el primer gol ,donde dara pase la fase 2, en el minuto 35'! - Narrador y todos celebran por el gol, excepto Lincoln y sus amigos quienes dicen no  
noooooooooo! - todos excepto Ivan  
Ya vieron, ya vieron, vamos a perder el maldito dinero! - Ivan  
No, te preocupes, solo es un gol, ni que fuera el Barcelona quien anota 50 mil goles - Lincoln  
Lincoln tiene razon, solo sigamos viendo el mascon - Gordon  
Luego se salta al minuto 77  
Esta quedando poco tiempo, y los santos no reaccion, y participara en el mundial de clubes de Argentina 2002. Se acerca el balón, lo recupera tijuana pero el dorsal 8 lo lleva, recuperando el balon, se acerca, se acerca, y tiroooooo, gol, goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! De los santos Juan carlos dorsal 8, anota el empate del partido! - Narrador y todos los de apuesta no celebran, excepto Lincoln y sus amigos  
siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, vamos a ganar! - Todos excepto Ivan quien el se quedo sin palabras.  
Mas tarde queda pocos minutos que terminara el partido, cuando llega Antonio  
Solo quedan 2 minutos, puede Los Santos anotar el segundo y ganamos - Lincoln  
pero, si Tijuana anota, perdemos el dinero - Victor  
Yo confio en que... - Lincoln fue interumpido por Antonio  
Que?, ustedes, que carajos estan haciendo aqui, no deberían conseguir el dinero! - Antonio  
Si, si, pero, tuvimos unos problemas - Lincoln  
Cuales problemas? - Antonio  
Nos han robado el dinero el sargento Hector Guzmán - Lincoln  
que les dije de no entrar a la hacienda el colorado! - Antonio enojado  
Pero, hemos apostado con lo que quedamos y ganaremos mas - Victor  
Que?, saben que le paso a oscar! - Antonio  
Oscar es un pez y ademas fue estapantatiburon - Lincoln  
No, me importa eso, ustedes perderan todo el dinero, cuanto apostaron? - Antonio  
Todo el dinero, y ello y yo estamos seguros de que Los Santos ganara y si gana tendremos lo suficiente para inrnos a Los Angeles - Ivan  
Esta bien, pero como queda 1 minuto me quedare a ver el tiempo extra - Antonio  
No es necesario el tiempo extra - Lincoln y señala la television  
Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! De Los Santos, desempato el partido a utlimos segundos, dejando a Tijuana fuera de la segunda fase! - Narrador  
Siiiiiiiiii - todos incluyendo Ivan y Antonio  
No, puede ser, Linki eres un genio de apostar, ahora tenemos suficiente para enviarlos a Los Angeles esta noche! - Antonio emocinado  
Que?, esta noche? - Lincoln  
si, para que esperar,vsi pueden abordar el Aeromexico, ya que esta noche sale a Los Angeles - Antonio  
Tengan, 1 millon 24 mil pesos, es la victoria de la apuesta, feclicidades - receptor y lo toma Antonio el dinero  
Vamos a prepararnos nuestras maletas, porque en 3 horas nos vamos a Los Angeles - Lincoln  
luego cambia la imagen directamente en la mansion, donde todos estan reunidos.  
Bien, tienen un millon de pesos, esto es lo que van hacer - Antonio  
Denme 1 millon de pesos - Antonio  
Que?, pero porque todo? - Gordon  
Y si me dan ese millon de pesos, les pagare el viaje, y les dare un motel de 4 estrellas, armamento, municiones y comida - Antonio  
Como una whopper? - Lincoln  
Si, Todo lo que quieran, asi que, es un trato o no? - Antonio  
Trato hecho - Todos menos ivan  
Ivan? - Antonio  
No, creo que sea una buena idea, porque mejor siga el plan anterior y el resto del dinero nos lo entrega a nosotros - Ivan  
No lo creo, porque, si pagan 800 mil pesos, y solo obtuvieran 200 mil y nos alcanzara, en cambio si pago yo todos los gastos, yo dare mas dinero, o quieren mejor que ustedes lo pagen? - Antonio  
Ivan, estamos bien - Gordon  
si, carnalito, fuera facil todo si le dariamos el millon de pesos - Lincoln  
Maldicion - Ivan

Ok, esto es lo que van, hacer, iran a matar a un idiota llamado Eliott - Antonio  
pero no el siervo! - Antonio y todos se retroceden  
si no un perro, un Jack Rusell Terier, quien es lider de la mafia contraria ante nosotros, recuerden Linki, hace 2 nos lo que sucedio? - Antonio  
Bueno, te lo agradesco, no acepta las políticas de Eliott, acabaran con la mafia de Eliott, porque ellos están tomando todo el poder en California, luego nosotros nos anexaremos en California y tomamos el poder de la costa este de los Estados Unidos de acuerdo - Antonio luego se acerca de la cámara al rostro con una música de suspenso  
luego se cambia la imagen directamente en el aeropuerto de Tijuana con una cancion de fondo Les't dance de David Bowie mientras despues se graba el avion donde despego de Tijuana y se ira a Los Angeles, luego se graba como el avion aterriza a Los Angeles , mientras que despues aparece un taxi sale a un motel cerca del aeropuerto, mientras que se graba a Lincoln pagando y luego el taxi Low rider se va, mientras que la cámara se acerca a Lincoln y sus amigos  
Este es el motel donde Antonio nos dijo, en Los Angeles! - Lincoln  
De seguro que no estas tan emocionado, porque eres de los Estados Unidos - Ivan  
Ivan, deja de mamar - Gordon  
Bueno carnalito, te puedo mostrar Los Angeles, esperen - Lincoln  
Luego, se acerca la cara de lincoln y se da un recuerdo, donde estuvo en una balacera y Lincoln hulle lanzando el arma y Eliott grita  
Traidor! - Eliott  
luego Lincoln deja el recuerdo y reacciona  
la cámara se ve desde muy ariba y se escucha el grito de Lincoln  
¡Nooooooooo! - Lincoln  
Jajajajaja, ahora si grabadas - Ivan  
Deja de joder y vamos adentro - Gordon  
no, puede ser estoy en Los Ángeles - Lincoln muy epiléptico y preocupado  
Mate a Eliott, Separacion, Dorgas, coma, Lori, leny, luna, luan, lynn jr., lucy, lana, lola, lisa, lily, la casa ruidosa, casa de locos - Lincoln  
Maldicon que hiciestes, regresa la trauma a Lincoln! - Gordon  
No esmi culpa que quedo en coma por mas de... - Ivan y fue interumpido por un bebe cangrejo que llego  
Aaaaaah! Capitalistaaaaaaaaasss! - Bebe Cangrejo  
Que? - Lincol normal  
Oye niño, no se que es eso - Lincoln  
Aaaaaaahh, es un zombiiiiiii! - Bebe Cangrejo y luego hulle  
Pero ni siquiera lo dije en modo de pregunta - Lincoln  
Lincoln! - Gordon, Beto y Victor  
Estas bien? - Victor  
Si, porque? - Lincoln  
No recuerdas nada? - Beto  
No, solo reucerdo que llegamos a Los Angeles - Lincoln y luego volvio a traumar y luego la camara se graba desde arriba  
Noooooooooooooooo! - Lincoln  
Los Angeles, ciudad gangster, terapia, Eliotts - Lincoln epileptico  
Vieron Lincoln se traumo, eso ya era obvio - Ivan  
Mejor vamos a entrar al motel y adentro buscaremos un medicamento a esto - Gordon  
Luego entrean al motel y llegan a recepciónista llamado Mak Lewind "Marcos"  
Buenas noches, tenemos una reservasion bajo el nombre de Antonio Emilio Rivas - Ivan  
Luego el receptor revisa en la computadora el nombre  
Lo siento señor, no hay nadie llamado Antonio Emilio Rivas - Marcos  
Que?, el pago un cuarto de aqui - Beto  
Es Mexicano - Victor  
No, puede ser, seguro que no han pagado un cuarto? - Ivan  
Si, señor, todos lo que reservan habitaciones los apuntamos el nombre y la hora de llamada - Marcos  
Bueno, bueno, y cuanto cuesta un cuarto? - Beto  
Cuesta 3 mil dolares la noche - Marcos  
Luego, Lincoln y sus amigos sevan del motel  
Maldicon, 3 mil dolares, es el triple del precio antiguo - Gordon  
No puedo creerlo que estoy en Los Angeles! - Lincoln muy nervioso  
si, si, y yo tambien, uuuuh, que emocion - Ivan  
Ivan deja de comportarse asi, tu hicistes que Lincoln este epileptico porque le recordastes! - Victor  
Si, si, ya se y yo soy el responsable, ahora donde chingados nos vamos a quedar? - Ivan  
Ni, modo, solo tenemos unos pesitos, talvez vamos a tomar y a lo mejor a Lincoln se le pase eso - Gordon  
Tienes razon amigo, vamos a la cantina a tomar un poco de cerveza - Beto  
Luego llegan a una cantina todos tistes, cuando el cantienero se presenta  
Quieren algo de tomar? - Marcos

Tu, maldito, te voy a! ... - Gordon pero lo detienen Lincoln y Beto  
Oye, oye, oye, calmate quieres - Marcos  
Haber, eres el recepcionista del motel - Lincoln  
Aaa, ahora ya veo porque están enojados - Marcos  
Si , si, yo se que no tienen donde dormir, pero le puedo ofrecer un cuarto, no tan lujoso, pero por lo menos pasaran la noche - Marcos  
Esta bien, y cuando dinero serio? - Lincoln  
50 dolares - Marcos  
Luego, ellos se quedarán viendo entre ellos porque no entendieron  
que moneda trae? - Marcos  
Pesos mexicanos - Lincoln  
Luego Marcos quedo pensando mientras sonreia  
Muu bien, son mil pesos - Marcos  
Mil pesos! - Todos  
Si, si, ya se que es muy caro, pero así es la conversión - Marcos (en realidad son 939.58 pesos)  
No. Lo se es muy caro - Lincoln  
Dale buey, tenemos suficiente dinero - Victor  
Luego, Lincoln piensa y luego responde  
esta bien - Lincoln  
Muy bien, denme los mil pesos y les dire donde queda - Marcos  
no, nos demostraras? - Gordon  
si, pero, tengo clientes que atienden y soy unico aqu - Marcos  
luego se acerca a los 5 y dice algo en susurros  
Y si esperan ellos, pueden quemar la taberna - Marcos en susurros  
ven, asi que tienen que ir en la parte trasera del motel, veran una cabaña, hay pueden dormir - Marcos  
Esta bien, toma mil pesos - Lincoln  
Muy bien, ya saben a donde ir - Marcos  
si, no lo olvidaremos - Beto  
Gracias por la cabaña! - Lincoln  
De nada - Marcos  
mientras tanto la cámara se graba directamente en la cabaña  
Este es? - Lincoln  
si, el nos dijo que esta detras del motel, significa que es este - Gordon  
luego, abre la puerta y se cae  
Si, debe ser - Víctor  
no, creo que se este, bueno aunque es el único detras del motel, maldito Marcos nos volvio a engañar - Ivan  
Tranquilos todos, almenos tenemos donde dormir, y si no estan deacuerdo - Lincoln Luego abre la puerta  
la puerta esta abiertaaaaa! - Lincoln en coro  
Esta bien, nos quedaremos - Ivan  
Muy bien, bueno tenemos que descansar, aun en estos cojines viejos, pero, mañana dormiremos en la cama del papá, cada uno - Lincoln  
Lincoln, tiene razon, si, ahora estamos en quiebra, nos pagan o ganaremos dinero mañana, y tendremos varias casas - Gordon  
Mansiones - Beto  
Comida - Victor  
Exacto - Gordon  
Bueno, bueno, pero hay que descanzar, porque no lograremos si, estamos cansados, muy bien buenas noches - Lincoln  
Y tocan la puerta, al momento en donde se acostaron y se envolvieron  
Uuuhhhh ¿quien podria ser? - Lincoln luego abre la puerta y se encuentra con Bebe Cangrejo  
Aaaaah, ¿qué hacen en mi casa? -Bebe Cangrejo  
Que? - Todos  
tu casa? - Lincoln  
aaaaah, capitalistas! - Bebe Cangrejo  
No, no, no, no, tranquilo, no somos capitalistas - Lincoln  
Somos neutros, las ideologías policiales no nos importa - ¿Gordon  
significa que, pueden ser amigos? - Bebe Cangrejo  
Aaah, bueno, si - Lincoln  
un, momento, eres Socialista? - Lincoln  
Soy, Comunista, Socialista, Popular, Marxista, Leninista - Bebe Cangrejo  
Bueno, yo soy, Lenin Abraham Lincoln, pero me puedes decir lincoln - Lincoln  
O, billete de a 5 - Beto  
Oyeee - Lincoln  
Soy, bebe cangrejo, y soy un Ex-integtante de la KGB, bueno hace 2 años me extravie entre California y Nevada, y ahora no se donde vivir - Bebe Cangrejo  
Que ?, llevas 2 años? - Lincoln  
Si, siempre busco comida del basurero, si no me ven, la CIA - Bebe Cangrejo  
pobre de el - Gordon  
Oye, te puedes quedar ahi un espacio- Lincoln  
Esta bien, gracias - Bebe Cangrejo  
luego bebe cangrejo entra  
Bueno, ahora llegamos, para descansar, asi que, es hora del descanso - Beto  
Buenas noches - Lincoln  
Luego, se aleja la casa de madera, hasta fundir la imagen,  
luego al día siguiente aparece Lincoln, Bebe Cangrejo, Gordon, Beto, Victor e Ivan en la cantina tomando cerveza, y bebe dragon infernal Soda.  
Gracias, Mark - Lincoln  
De nada amigo, y descansaron bien? - Marcos  
Bueno, no tanto, perp por lo menos, tenemos energías - Beto  
A, si bueno, no me entendera, pero somos nuevos aqui - Lincoln  
asi, es, queremos ir a un barrio - Ivan  
A, barrio, pues, diganme yo lo se, esta Hollywood, Bervely Hills, Santa Maria Beach, Inglewood, Little Mexico - Marcos

Nosotros debemos ir a un Compton - Lincoln  
Luego, Marcos no responde nada y todos los del bar se quedarán atónitos, excepto uno, quien se para y la pregunta  
Ustedes, quieren ir a un Compton !? - Don Jackob  
Aaah, si, - Lincoln  
Yo, se donde queda, vamonos - Don Jackob  
Muchas gracias, buen hombre - Beto  
Si, gracias - Victor  
No hay de que, para eso estamos - Don Jackob  
Bartolomeo, enciende el auto - Don Jackob  
Si, Don - Bartolomeo  
Soy Don, Jackob Maximilian Kuwani, a su servicio - Don Jackob  
Soy, Lenin Abraham Lincoln - Lenin  
Bebe Cangrejo - bebe cangrejo  
Soy, Gordon Gibbons Lara - Gordon  
Soy, Humberto Fernández, pero me dicen Beto - Beto  
Soy, Víctor Santiago II Pérez - Víctor  
Luego, Iván responde seriamente  
Yo, soy Iván de Mario Cruz - Iván  
Muy bien, un gusto preocupado - Don Jackob  
El del volante es Bartolomeo González y el, es Pancho Martínez - Don Jackob  
Bienvenidos a Los Ángeles , los llevaremos a Compton, porque provenimos de ahi - Pancho  
Gracias a ustedes - Lincoln  
luego, Ivan lo detiene a Lincoln  
espera, no podria ser un secuestro? - Ivan  
que ?, secuestro? -Lincoln  
Estos, tipos no se ven como taxistas - Ivan  
Bueno, no te preocupes, solo nos ayudaran llevandonos hasta Compton - Lincoln  
Luego, Ivan piensa y luego responde  
Esta bien, - Ivan  
Muy bien, andando - Gordon  
Luego, se graba como Lincoln y los demas, entra ala camioneta uego cierra la puerta y se van y la imagen se funde.  
La imagen vuelve, mientras tanto, cruzan en el desierto, adentro del carro estan conversando  
Don, no crees aue deberias saber porque van a Compton, crees que ellos van por trabajo? - Pancho  
no lo creo, Compton es el peor barrio del mundo, esperen, tienes razon, les pregintare - Don Jackob luego ve que ve atras y las preguntas  
Oye, Lincoln, porque se van a Compton? - Don Jackob  
Ah, es porque tenemos que partir de la madre a muchos de la mafia de Eliott - Lincoln  
jajajajajajajajja - Todos los amigos de Lincoln  
luegp, la camioneta se detiene, sacan a Lincoln y sus amigos afuera  
oye, oye, sueltame! - Grodon, mientras lo llevava Pancho  
luego, todos estan ahi juntos y Bartolomeo los apunta  
Muy bien, para quienes manejan, respondan o les disparan, malditos! - Bartolomeo  
Oye, oye, oye, No puedes sobrevalorarte contra los forasteros - Don Jackob luego, le quita el arma a Bartolomeo, luego Don Jackob le da el arma a Pancho  
Dime, ¿dónde vienen o para quienes están? - Don Jackob  
ah, ah, bueno, bu, bu, bue, bueno, no, nosotros, tra, tra, tra, - Lincoln nervioso, luego piensa un rato, respira y le dice ¡  
Trabajamos para Antonio Emilio! - Lincoln  
y nuestra misión es aniquilarlos a ustedes! - Gordon  
Luego, Don Jackob, Bartolomeo y Pancho se alejan  
Uuh, bueno - Don Jackob  
Don, le devuelvo el arma? - Pancho  
no, no, no, Pancho, asi no se resolvera nada - Don Jackob a Pancho  
muy bien, gracias por decirlo, asi que manejar, para Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Pero ahora ya no - Don Jackob  
Que? - Lincoln  
asi, es, todo aquel qie tenga contactos por el suprermo Don Jackob! - Don Jackob  
Luego, espera unos segundos y responde  
Trabajara para mi - Don Jackob  
Nos dejara la libertad? - Lincoln  
si, pero, ahora hijo de la Mafia de Eliott - Don Jackob  
Aaah, esta bien - Lincoln  
Ahora, suban al carro, tenemos un destino que llegar - Don Jackob  
Luego, Lincoln y sus amigos se paran  
Como lamento esto, pero mis compañeros son muy preparados - Don Jackob  
Mientras que Lincoln quedo con dudas.  
Mientras tanto la cámara camara se ve como la camioneta avanza luego, se funde, luego aparece ya en Compton, donde la camioneta llega a Compton  
Muy bien, ya llegamos, al barrio mas peligroso del mundo - Don Jackob  
Luego, todos salen de la camioneta y ven alrededor  
Donde, se ve como un barrio con grafitis, bancos con grafitis, casas con grafitis, algunas destruidas, y calle llena de Low riders.  
No se procupen, no se aburriran, les enviare a unas misiones interesantes y divertidas - Don Jackob  
Por, sierto, esta mafia se llama The Maximus Gangs - Don Jackob  
Crei, que eramos de la mafia de Eliott - Lincoln

Bueno, si, pero somos como una filial de la mafia Eliott - Don Jackob  
Luego, llegó a una guarida, donde es una casa en perfecto estado,  
Jefe, ha vuelto ! - Hugo Hildago  
Como, como, como, ha eatadoooo ! - MQ rapeando  
Mq, aun sigues haciendo rimas? - Don Jackob  
Y no lo voy a detener - Mq rapeando  
Como, estas carnal, los efectos del cigarrillo funcionan ! - Reinaldo  
Hasta, puevo ver triplicado a ustedes 3, ahora son 9, jajajajaja - Reinaldo fumado  
Aah, no, Hierbabuena, veras, tenemos nuevos reclutas - Bartolomeo  
Maldicion, esa droga que no hice funiciono, bueno, al laboratorio otra vez, para hacer una nueva - Reinaldo  
Quienes son, enemigos, o amigos? - Joaquín  
Son, nuevos reclutas - Don Jackob  
Ahora trabajaran para nosotros - Don Jackob  
Bartolomeo, diles su nueva mision - Don Jackob  
Hoy es dia, del cobro, asi que, vallan a cobrar a los habitantes de esta zona de Compton - Bartolomeo y les da un mapa con un círculo marcado ¿  
Quiere decir, que vamos a Extorcionar? - Gordon  
Si, ellos ya saben la cantidad, ahora vallan, les recomiendo que se separen, asi recaudaran mas rapido - Don Jackob  
Luego, Lincoln y Bebe Cangrejo, Gordon, Beto, Victor e Ivan van a extorcionar a los habitantes de Compton  
Luego se graba a Ivan tocando la puerta, mientras que una persona lo abre  
Muy bien, paguen la extorsión de Don Jackob - Ivan  
Luego, graba a Beto tocar y una persona lo abre  
Disculpe, soy nuevo reclutas de esta pandilla, asi que me ordeno pedir la paga - Betp  
luego, se graba a Victor tocar la puerta, luego una persona lo abre  
Los impuestos del mes, tiene que pagar a la alcaldia de Compton - Victor  
luego, Gordon se ve como golpea a un sujeto contra la puerta  
Dime, donde esta la paga ! - Gordon  
Pero, eso es la cantidad que nos cobran - Sujeto  
No, me improta, quiero mas ! - Gordon y lo suelta  
Luego Lincoln habre la puerta y una anciana  
Hola, hijo, no no soy testigo de Jehová - anciana  
¿Qué? Bueno vengo por la renta - Lincoln  
Ah, la renta bueno, cuanto es señor alcalde, por sierto su servicio del agua es pesimo y la electricidad es mucha, me deja ciega por el brillo de la luz - anciana  
pero - Lincoln  
Nada de peros hijo, no te pagare porque no has aprendí la lección que la última vez - anciana  
pero - Lincoln  
No te preocupes, te atreves con una galletita de avena - anciana  
Gracias señora - Licnoln  
Y te dare 50 dolares - anciana aaah  
, gracias señora ! - Lincoln  
Y te dare mis muelas - anciana  
aaa, eso, no, usted lo necesitara - Lincoln  
oh, si, casi lo olvido - anciana  
Bueno, me tengo que ir - Lincoln  
Esta bien, hijito, adios, cuidate y siempre abrigate cuando llueve y hace frio - Anciana  
si, señora no lo olvidare - Lincoln  
luego cierra la puerta  
aah, que dolor de cabeza - Lincoln  
Luego, todos se reúnen en la guarida donde tienen el dinero  
Bien, hemos rentado las casas de la zona - Lincoln  
Felicidades, valla también que hacen un buen trabajo, bueno, ahora quiero que me ayuden en esta misión importante - Don Jackob  
Hay, una pandilla de la extinta Union Soviética, que no estan poniendo de apuros - Don Jackob  
Que ?, hay aliados mios ! -  
Bebe Cangrejo Shhhhh - Lincoln lo calla a Bebe Cangrejo  
Esperen, ¿eres comunista? - Don Jackob  
No, no, no, no, es socialista - Lincoln  
comunista y socialista es lo mismo - Don Jackob  
No, de todo - Bebe Cangrejo  
Esuche niño, crees que ellos son tus amigos, lamentablemente, no, ellos son mas que traidores de tu patria - Don Jackob  
Que? - Bebe Cangrejo  
Si, ellos hulleron de rusia, antes de la caida de Joseph Stalin en 1986, ahora, llegaron a Los Angeles, como un grupo de veteranos y refugiados de la guerra, hasta que decideron fundar como pandilla, y eso fue lo mas arrogante, ya que son formados por soldados, y es injusto, ahora, tratamos de eliminarlos pero, decidimos planearlo para estos años, me comprendes mendes - Don Jackob  
No, me llamo mendes, soy bebe cangrejo - Bebe Cangrejo  
como sea, ahora, vamos a acabar con esos rusos - Don Jackob  
Luego, la imagen cambia directamente en Long Beach Blvd, donde esta dominado por los Golfos de Los Angeles  
Donde llega una motocicleta y se bajan

Trajieron la mercnacia - Darwin  
si, Don Golfo, son mas de 3 kilos - Juan  
Muy bien, Casanova, ahora ve a tomar un descanzo, llamare a los demas sacar la mercancia - Darwin  
Sr. Hay dos camionetas que se dirigen para aca - Casanova  
Identifiquenlos - Darwin, luego usa unos binoculares y ve que son los The Maximus Gangs  
Es la pandilla de Don Jackob, a sus posciciones! - Darwin  
luego, se van todos a preparar un tiroteo, mientras que en la camioneta, Lincoln logra ver a través de los binoculares  
Maldicion, ya están, y son muchos - Lincoln  
No, te preocupes, somos más que ellos - Joaquin  
Y si, ganamos, obtendremos su mercancia - Pancho  
Luego con el binocular apunta al trailer con droga, luego aumenta la velocidad, hasta acercarse mas, y reducen a  
atacareeeee! - Lincoln  
defiendan, defiendan, defiendan! - Darwin  
luego, disparan la rueda del carro y se detiene, luego empujan a varias personas, mientras tanto, se bajan del carro y disparan, también usan la puerta del carro como defensa  
No, dejen vivir! - Don Jackob  
Luego, Lincoln dispara a varios integrantes, al igual que los demas, pero, disparan a Pancho  
aaaah, maldicion, medierooooon! - Pancho  
Hombre, herido, hombre herido! - Pancho  
Lincoln, voy a esta pañueleta para que se detengan -  
¿Lincoln que ?, ¿Lincoln en que año estas? - Don Jackob  
1888 ?! - Don Jackob  
Pero eso hacian las primeras enfermeras en una guerra - Lincoln  
pero, estamos en el siglo XXI, (21) Ahora, deja de pagar y ve y traeterlo, yo te cubro, pida mas ayuda! - Don Jackob  
Luego Lincoln cruza en medio del tiroteo  
Gordon! - Lincoln  
Gordon! - Lincoln grita pero gordon no lo escucha ¡  
Oye, Gorda! - Lincoln  
Ya te ohi, que quieres billete de a 5? - Gordon  
Ayudame a traer a Pancho - Lincoln  
Oye, Ivan, cubrame! - Gordon  
Esto es como matar cucarachas - Ivan  
Luego, Lincoln y Gordon se acerca a Pancho  
Hastoy abuelas, ahora, saquenme de aqui! - Pancho  
Agradece, que estamos ayudandote - Gordon  
Si, o te dejaremos aqui en sol, para que te hagas huevo frito - Lincoln  
Luego, Lincoln y Gordon lo llevan lejos del tiroeto  
mientras tanto, en la mansión de Antonio en Tijuana, el tiene su oficina llena de dinero de Pesos Mexicanos  
Mas café, billete de 500? - Antonio preguntando a un billete de 500 pesos  
Luego, tocan la puerta  
Que, quiere, no ves que estoy feliz en mi reunion de billetes? - Antonio  
Tienes una llamada - Eugenio  
Maldicion, quien me interrumpe en la hora del dinero, bueno - Antonio  
caballeros, la reunión se pausa, lo renanduaremos cuando regrese, billete de 100, quedas acargo, y que no se coma la comida José María Morelos (50 pesos) de acuerdo? - Antonio  
Y tu tambien Hildago (1000 pesos) - Antonio  
Luego, Antonio llega al teléfono ¿  
Quien habla? - Antonio  
Yo, tu madre - Jin  
ah, mamá, no te preocupes, estoy bien, vivo aun en Tijuana ... - Antonio deja de hablar porque se acordó que su madre esta muerta  
Un momento, mi madre murio hace años, oye tu bromista - Antonio  
Pues soy, Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr., Cepillin - Jin (dijo Cepillin a Antonio, haciendo referencia al payaso Cepillin)  
Lo siento, señor, que pasa, es un problema, porque tenemos nuetras ganancias - Antonio  
si, robando - Jin  
¿What? - Antonio  
Pero bueno, no vengo para eso, escuche, ha enviado a Los reclutas mas idiotas para atacar a Eliott y su mafia, ellos no tienen experiencia, con los tiroteos, asi que, retiraralos de Compton - Jin  
Pero, no puedo encontrarlos - Antonio  
Ok, ok, no hay problema, vallan halla, avisen que ustedes haran el trabajo y destrullan a la Mafia de Eliott - Jin  
Si, señor, gracias por la información - Antonio  
luego, Antonio cuelga, mientras tanto en Compton, llega un trailer a la guarida de The Maximus Gangs, mientras que el trailer sale de Lincoln y los demas, mientras que Pancho esta en la silla de ruedas  
Oye, Billete de a 5 - Don Jackob  
Quiero, que tu y tus amigos me hacen un favor? - Don Jackob  
Esta bien? - Lincoln pausadamente  
Vallan a Asaltar a esta Pizzeria - Don Jackob y le da un mapa de Compton donde esta ubicado la pizzería  
Strack do Italia - Don Jackob  
Si señor, - Lincoln  
Alto, si pueden, hacer todo lo personal - Don Jackob  
Esta seguro ? - Lincoln  
Si - Don Jackob  
Luego, Lincoln, Bebe Cangrejo, Gordon, Beto, Victor e Ivan suben a la camioneta y avanzan mientras Don Jackob intenta detenerlo  
Alto, alto, olvide decir algo! - Don Jackob  
Detenganse! - Don Jackob  
Luego, se detiene porque es demasiado tarde  
Bueno, solo espero que lo haga, la explicación le dare despues - Don Jackob  
Luego, la imagen cambia directamente en la Pizzería, donde en la parte trasera Lincoln y sus amigos planean el robo  
Muy bien, hijo las 7 de la noche - Lincoln  
Ya saben que hacer, para no terminar en la carcel - Ivan  
De acuerdo - todos  
Luego, caminan y Lincoln ve la ventana de la Pizzeria, en donde a un lado de las mesas, el Sargento Héctor Guzmán y otros aliados de la Liga de Policias Coruptos Mexicanos llamados (PLIFCP) (se prouncia PLI, F, C, P ) (Policias, Libres, Independientes y Federales contra Pandillas), en inglés (PFIFAG), (Policía, Libre, Independiente y Federal contra Pandillas)  
Luego, adentro de la pizzería ve un observatorio de Lincoln, mientras que Héctor logra verlo  
Oigan, miren quien llego a Compton, tambien? - Hector  
¡Hola Lincoln! - Héctor  
Luego, afuera de la pizzería Lincoln vio que Héctor lo descubrió  
¡Oh, maldición! - Lincoln  
Que, que pasa? - Ivan  
Me cacharon ese Héctor y los dos bola de grasa - Lincoln  
Maldicion, que esta haciendo aqui! - Gordon  
Tenemos que entrar - ¿Víctor  
Y, el robo? - Gordon  
No, se preocupen, tratare de avisarle que vamos a robar, de acuerdo? - Lincoln  
De acuerdo! - Todos  
luego, todos entran en la pizzería  
Aah, Lincoln, es una coincidencia que ambos están en Compton - Héctor  
si, si, si, que coincidencia mas estupida - Lincoln  
Tomen asiento todos, tenemos unos planos que hacer - Héctor  
Buen trabajo, al Llegar a Los Ángeles, una ciudad que es perfecta para hacer nuestros negocios - Hector  
A, si, pero, bueno, Hector, no intentamos ofenderte, pero trabajamos para alguien mas - Lincoln  
Que ?! - Héctor  
No, no, no nos mate! - Lincoln  
diez piedad! - Víctor  
Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, dime con quien trabaja con George Bush, jajajajajajajajajajajajaja - Héctor  
No, trabajamos para Don Jackob - Lincoln  
Luego, Héctor deja reirse y todos prestan atencion  
Esta bien, conquistan para ese perro sarnoso eh? - Héctor  
No, no nos mate! - Lincoln  
Te, piedad, hay un niño, aqui - Bebe Cangrejo  
No, no, no, no los voy a matar, han hecho lo correcto, ahora sera mas facil de matarlo, y no sera dificil porque ustedes estan infiltrados, wow, buen trabajo - Hector  
Creo, que hacen los mejores trabajos, jajajaja - Javier  
Hector, deles la misión a estos amigos, de seguro que lo haran en un 2 por 3 - Jose  
Es, 6 - Lincoln  
Tienes razon Mortillo, Lincoln, compañia, quiero que envien este paquete importante al Oficial Sandro Castillo, esta en uno de los puestos policiacos en Santa Maria Beach - Hector  
Que contiene ahi? - Gordon  
No, lo querran saber, solo envianlo, sin preguntas - Hector  
Esta bien - Lincoln  
Luego, Lincoln y sus amigos salen de la Pizzería preocupados  
Maldicion, que vamos a hacer ahora! - Beto  
padre, ¿esto no es bueno? - Bebe Cangrejo  
No, no, no es bueno, ahora tendremos que cambiar los aviones -Lincoln  
Linki, tiene razon, vamos a enviar esta bolsa de excremento a ese oficial Sandro Castillo, y luego iremos a robar otra pizzería, ¿de acuerdo? - Ivan  
De acuerdo - todos  
entonces vamonos rapido, o Jackob, nos sospechara porque nos tardamos - Lincoln  
luego la imagen cambia directamente en la entrada del muelle de Santa Maria Beach donde una camioneta entra, mientras que al llegar al parqueo, estacionan la camioneta y ven un puesto policiaco  
Creo, que es ahi - Victor  
Muy bien, vamos a entregar esto, que se esta descomponiendo - bebe cangrejo  
Tienes razon, hasta apesto la camioneta - Lincoln y todos salen del carro  
mientras tanto, llegan al puesto político donde tocan la puerta, y se tardan unos minutos  
Vamos, abran la puerta! - Lincoln  
Luego, abre la puerta y ve al Oficial Sandro Castillo enojado

Que, chingados quieren, no ven que estoy en una cita importante! - Sandro  
Lo, siento, lo siento, pero, somos de Héctor, y enviando esto -Lincoln luego le da la bolsa a Sandro  
Por fin, lo había esperado, muchas gracias por traerlo, ahora debo continuar con mi cita - Sandro  
Luego, aparece Helena  
Sandro, ¿quienes son ellos? - Helena  
Ah, ellos son ayudantes del Sargento - Sandro  
Oh, si, si, ya veo - Helena  
Bueno, los dejaremos a ustedes dos - Lincoln  
Luego, Lincoln y sus amigos se van, mientras tanto, la imagen cambia directamente en la guardia de The Maximus Gangs donde Don Jackob, espera a Lincoln y los demas, hasta que ellos tengan  
Ah, acaso saben que hora es de llegar !? - Don Jackob enojado  
No, no, no, es que tuvimos un percances - Lincoln  
Si, todo el mundo, busca una excusa a eso, pero no me intersa eso, ahora, lograron asaltar la pizzeria? - Don Jackob  
Bueno, asaltamos otras pizzeria, ya que habian policias en la anterior - Gordon  
Que ?, idiotas ?! - Don Jackob  
Esa pizzería donde esta los polizontes, esa eraque tenian que destruir! - Don Jackob  
Que? - Todos  
si, es necesario, esos policías son integrantes de un grupo llamado PLIFCP) (se anuncia PLI, F, C, P) (Policias, Libres, Independientes y Federales contra Pandillas), en inglés (PFIFAG), (Police, Free , Independiente y Federal contra Pandillas) - Don Jackob  
Y, ellos nos estan amenazando nuestros aviones - Don Jackob  
Apesar que son mexicanos, pero vienen a fastidiarnos nuestros aviones - Bartolomeo  
Como, lo siento, Don Jackob - Lincoln  
si, si, nos hubiéramos dicho porque exactamente, lo habríamos hecho - Grodon  
Con gusto - Ivan  
Esta bien, les dare una segunda misión, pero es facil, no creo que fallen - Don Jackob  
Mañana, Irán al aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles, y trae a Stuttgart do Saoirse Vélez, es un alemán si preguntan, y lo traeran aqui, y cuiden la mercancia que el trae, de acuerdo ? - Don Jackob  
Si, señor - todos  
Prometemos, no fallarle - Lincoln  
Luego, la imagen cambia directamente en el aeropuerto Internacional de Los Ángeles, por donde vende la cancion de Pomp Subir el volumen de M & A & R & R & S donde se graba, el avion llegando al aeropuerto y aterrizando la pista de aterrizaje , luego se grabarán todas las personas que pasan en las aduanas, luego aparecerán Lincoln, Bebe Cangrejo, Gordon, Beto, Victor e Ivan esperando en Stuttgart, mientras que la música baja de volumen  
Cuando llega, llevamos 3 horas! - Grodon  
Traquilo, no es facil de aterrizar un avion, necesita hacer maniobras y luego aterrizar - Lincoln  
Padre, un avion se aterriza rapido, y esta tardando en el vuelo, por la distancia de Alemania con Los Angeles - Bebe Cangrejo  
Miren, creo que es el! - Beto  
Bienvenido a casa! - todos  
Hermano lejano!  
Jajajajajajaja, valla, parece que Don Jackob, recluto a unos payasos, jajajajajajaja, son perfectos! - Stuttgart  
Mi, nombre es Stuttgart do Saoirse Vélez, y soy de Alemania, pero mis padres son mexicanos - Stuttgart  
Yo, soy Lenin Abraham Lincoln - Lincoln  
Yo, soy Bebe cangrejo, y soy su hijo - Bebe Cangrejo  
Soy, Gordon Gibbons Lara - Grodon  
Soy, Humberto Fernández, pero me dice Beto - Beto  
Yo, soy Víctor Santiago II Pérez - Víctor  
y, soy Iván de Mario Cruz, su supervisor - Iván  
Es, un gusto por todos, ahora vamos a la guarida, sin Jackob, no esperara de recibir la mercancia - Stuttgart  
Luego, la música baja de volumen totalmente, y la imagen se funde,  
Luego, vuelve la imagen pero en la camioneta, donde están los 6 protaginistas y Stuttgart  
Alemania, es muy fresco, aunque en verano el clima es como el Calderó del diablo, bueno como sea, no podemos cultivar el polvo de ángel (cocaina), ya que el frío no podra permitirlo, por sierto, diganle a Don Jackob, si es necesario - Stuttgart

bien, en europa ahi, una familia, que es la mas poderosa de la zona, se llama, La familia leone, quien es liderado por Salvatote di Leone, son italianos, ellos provienen de la isla de Sicilia, y escuche, que expandieron a los Estados Unidos, pero apenas van llegando, ellos dominan un barrio en Quenns y partes de Brooklyn, alla en Nueva York - Stuttgart  
Bueno, solo espero, que no se expanda hasta la costa oeste - Beto  
Si, tienes razon, ya que aqui en Los Angeles, Los Maximus Gangs, somos los mas poderosos - Stuttgart  
Ya llegamos! - Lincoln  
Luego, todos bajan de la camioneta y Don Jackob le da la bienvenida a Stuttgart  
Stuttgart, como has estado colega! - Don Jackob  
Todo, bien, tengo la mercancia patrón - Stuttgart  
Vaya, hasta que no estuvistes mucho tiempo aqui, no recuerdas como mencionarme correctamente - Don Jackob  
Ah, si, si, si, si, perdon, Don Jackob - Stuttgart  
Si, eso queria, bueno, vamos a reunir todos - Don Jackob  
Mientras que caminaban, Stuttgart se adelanta, mientras que Don Jackob se acerca a Lincoln y sus amigos  
Muy bien, trabajo, sabia que no desconfiaria de ustedes - Don Jackob  
De nada, Don, es como deber de esta mafia - Lincoln  
Vaya, parece que ganaron la confianza al Don de esta mafia, vamos a reunirnos para patear el ano a estos polizontes - Don Jackob  
Luego, todos esta preparados para la reunión pero faltan 3  
Que, extraño, faltan dos, quienes son? - Don Jackob  
Creo que es Hildago, Bart y Pancho - Joaquin  
Entoncesm no podemos empezar sin ellos - Don Jackob  
Oh, miren a que horas es de llegar - Don Jackob sarcásticamente  
Don, don! - Pancho  
Tenemos peores noticias! - Hugo Hildago  
Que, que, diganlo, diganlo - Don Jackob  
La, mafia de la libertad, ya esta aqui en Comtpon! - Bartolomeo  
Queeeeeeee!? - Don Jackob  
Como chingados estan aqui! - Don Jackob  
Ellos, tienen el sur, y no expulsamos hace 2 años! - Don Jackob  
No, lo se, pero ellos vienen a aniquilarnos! - Pancho  
Que? - Lincoln y sus amigos  
No, no, no me digas, que es una broma - Beto  
No, es verdad, en esta mafia no hay bromas como esa - Ivan  
exacto, mi queridisimo ivan - Stuttgart  
No, no, no sabemos que hacer! - Hugo Hildago  
Maldicion, si esta ellos, tendremos que atacar a los 2! - Don Jackob  
esperen, atacar a los 2, es una buena idea! - Don Jackob  
Que?! - Todos  
Vamos, a aniquilar primero a La mafia de la libertad y luego a la P.L.I.F.C.P. - Don Jackob  
Pero, aniquilaremos mas, a los de la libertad, asi no lograran creecer - Don Jackob  
Lincoln, Bebe Cangrejo, Gordon, Beto, Victor e Ivan vallan a minimizar los poderes de la mafia de la libertad, escucharon - Don Jackob  
Ya que, nos importa aniquilar a la mafia de la libertad - Don Jackob  
si, señor! - Lincoln y sus amigos  
Los demas, atacaremos a la mafia de la libertad de acuerdo?! - Don Jackob  
Si, señor! - Los demas de la mafia de Eliott  
Ahora, separemonosm y nos reuniremos en la noche - Don Jackob  
Mientras tanto, la imagen cambia directamente en un puesto policiaco de la P.L.I.F.C.P, donde Lincoln y sus amigos trataran de reducir los poderes que tienen  
Muy bien, vamos a distraerlos - Lincoln  
Pero, como? - Victor  
Ya, se, porque no les quitaremos sus armas a escondidas, luego, le quitaremos el dinero, y por ultimo sus pertenecias - Ivan  
Es, una buena idea! - Beto  
Bien, andando - Gordon  
Mientras que se escucha una musica de suspenso, y se acerca la camara al rostro de Gordon  
luego, los 6 golpean la puerta y se abre, mientras entran  
Holaaaaaaa! - Lincoln  
Linki, excelente, que haz llegado, ah, y trajistes a tus amigos! - Hector  
Bueno, eh, si, pero, si hemos visto ayer - Lincoln  
Si, pero ahora quiero que trabajen para esta compañia de policias, de acuerdo? - Hector  
Que?! - todos  
Si, y como su primera mision, deben aniquilar a esta pandilla - Hector  
Se llama, la mafia de la libertad, pero ellos provienen de Tijuana, aunque su lugar original es en Nueva York, bueno, es liderado por Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Pero, aqui en esta region es por Antonio Emilio Rivas, un patron, drogadicto y un picaflor - Rafael

¿Qué ?, ¿el pico de las flores del mundo? - Lincoln  
No, osea es Mujeriego - Rafael  
osea, que las mujeres son flores? - Lincoln  
Linki, deja de decir idioteces - Ivan  
Ivan, tiene razon, con eso, me ayudara mucho, ahora escuchen tontuelos - Rafael  
solo, partenles la madre a la mafia de la libertad, de acuerdo? - Rafael  
Mientras tanto, la imagen cambia directamente, en la camioneta que va hasta la zona sur de Compton, donde está dominado por la mafia de la libertad  
Luego, en la guarida de la mafia de la libertad ¿  
Alguna señal de ellos? - Antonio  
Negativo, desaparecieron - Eugene Zerbed  
Maldicion, no creo que hallan desaparecido! - Antonio  
Patrón, patrón! - Oscar de la Florida  
Que ?, que ocure oscar? - Antonio  
Vienen los De la mafia de Eliott, a atacarnos! - Oscar  
que ?, saquen a los demas, y ataquemos! - Antonio  
luego, los de la mafia de Eliott, llegaron en 2 pick up, y disparan a los de la mafia de la libertdad  
maldicion, nos estan atacando! - Eugene  
Disparenlos! - Antonio  
luego, todos los de la mafia de la libertad, disparan a los de la mafia de Eliott y estos se cubren en el carroceria del picl up, mientras tanto cerca del tiroteo, aparece una camioneta que es Lincoln y sus amigos  
Muy bien, lo bueno es que es nuestro plan, pero lo malo es como lo atacamos? - Lincoln  
Ya, se, en donde quieran que esten tenemos unas escopetas unas 3 pistolas y 2 microusis, con esto debe ser suficiente para derrotara la mafia de la libertad - Ivan  
Que, Lincoln !, nosotros éramos nosotros - Gordon  
lo, se, pero, creo que llego la hora de tradiciónarlos - Lincoln  
Ademas, Lincoln, recuerda que graciasa ellos, te culparon o no recuerdo exactamente, pero fue el homicidio del agente integrante del PLIFCP, hace 2 años, reucerdas - Beto  
Luego, Lincoln pienza por unos segundos y responde  
Si, ya lo recuerdo! - Lincoln  
Creo, que llegué a la hora de pagar su deuda - Lincoln luego se le acerca el rostro de Lincoln y con una música de suspenso.  
luego, en el tiroteo, la camioneta se detiene y bajan Lincoln y sus amigos y disparan a la Mafia de la Libertad, mientras que Antonio logra ver y por primera vez se quita sus lentes oscuros (todo el tiempo lo tenia) y se ven sus ojos con sus retinas de color cafe oscuro, a su vez dejan de disparar ambos bandos  
Lincoln? - Antonio  
Oye, Linki, que haces en el otro bando! - Antonio  
Te equivocastes de banda! - Eugene  
Lincoln y compañía, corran antes de que los maten! - Oscar  
Nosotros te cubrimos! - Eugene y Oscar  
No, no, no, nosotros somos Maximus Gangs - Lincoln  
Mientras que Lincoln y Antonio discuten, Don Jackob logra verlos  
Que, chingados, Lincoln, no debes estar encargando del Sargento Hector! - Don Jackob  
¿What? Intentan matar al Sargento Héctor Guzmán! - Antonio  
Nosotros lo mataremos primero! - Eugene  
Ya, ¡vamos a explicar! - Lincoln a Don Jackob  
Eso, no importa, porque los matare, hijos de Judas! - Antonio y vuelven a disparar (Hijos de Judas, hace referencia a que Lincoln y sus amigos han traicionado su bando)  
Los mataremls, malditos traidores! - Oscar  
Disparen! - Bebe Cangrejo  
Luego, continuo el tiroteo, Lincoln y sus amigos usan la camioneta cono bloqueo, luego, varios de la mafia de la libertad, luego, aparecen varios tanques de la URSS, rodeando a ambos bandos  
maldicion, nos rodearon! - Eugene  
Maldita sea, no tenemos escapatoria! - Bartolomeo  
Luego, todos los tanques se detienen y apuntan a la Mafia de la libertad, mientras que bebe cangrejo aparece en el tanque del medio.  
Es ese niño! - Pancho  
Sabia que nos traicionaria - Don Jackob  
Hijo que haces, que haras con tu padre?! - Lincoln  
Ese Cangrejo es su hijo? - Antonio  
mientras que Eugene y Oscar se ven entre ellos con muchas dudas y confusiones  
Utlimas palabras - Bebe Cangrejo  
Mafia de la Libertad - Bebe Cangrejo  
Que? - Lincoln  
Que? - Don Jackob  
Queee? - Antonio, Eugene y Oscar a la vez  
Maldito, gusano! - Antonio y bebe cangrejo dispara y todos los tanques disparan y destrullen los camiones de la Mafia de la Libertad mientras que The Maximus Gangs se cubren  
Cubrnase! - Lincoln y sus amigos se agachan  
Todos a la camioneta! - Don Jackob  
Mientras que continua la explosión, hasta que 5 segundos despues, Termino la explosión, y se ve escombros y polvo, mientras que la mafia de Eliott se levantan y salen del carro  
An, muerto? - Stuttgart  
Luego se graba el polvo, y ve a Antonio con unas heridas, pero intentando escapar  
No, me atraparan malditos! - Antonio  
Luego, en medio del polvo aparece Lincoln y lo golpea, luego, Antonio cae al suelo y Lincoln con Águilas del desierto (pistola) apuntando a Antonio  
Tienes unas palabras que decir, Antonio - Lincoln  
Luego graban a Antonio  
Aunque estare en el infierno , nunca olvidere tu doble traicion! - Antonio  
luego, Lincoln se debilita y no dispara  
si, tu, tu, eres el causante de esto, y si muero, Jin Leng Lann Rangun Jr. Seguira vivo, y esta Mafia se mantendra y les patearan sus malditos...! - Antonio y Lincoln dispara 3 tiros  
Hasta la vista Antony - Lincoln y luego aroja la Desert Eagle  
Mientras que sus amigos se acercan  
lincoln! - Grodon, Beto, Victor e Ivan  
Lincoln, estas bien - Gordon  
No se preocupen, ya me desise de una basura - Lincoln  
Oye, hijo, como trajistes todos estos tanques? - Lincoln  
Soy Sargento, y somos un grupo informal, no nos reconoce ni el goberno! - Bebe Cangrejo desde la altura del tanque  
Luego, toda la Mafia de Eliott se hacerca  
No, puede ser, todo esto hizo tu hijo? - Joaquin  
si, y estoy orgulloso de el - Lincoln  
Luego, Don Jackob se acerca de  
Lincoln, Amigos de lincoln, porque estan aqui, en lugar de desaser a la PLIFCP ?! - Don Jackob  
Perdon, Don, pero es que ellos nos mandaron hacer esta misión - Lincoln  
¿Qué? - Don Jackob  
si, ellos nos ordenaron a eliminar a la Mafia de la Libertad, y valla que fue una buena orden, porque miren - Gordon  
todos estan muertos - Gordon  
Y, si, no fuera de nosotros, Bebe Cangrejo nunca tragiera los tanques, y si nunca pasara eso - Beto  
Nunca, los derrotarios hasta muertos habíanmos estado - Don Jackob  
Buen trabajo, Lincoln, Gordon, Beto, Victor, Ivan y tambien a ti Bebe Cangrejo! - Don Jackob  
Ah, no es nada con los bombardeos - Bebe Cangrejo  
Pero, ya que nos ahorramos desmadres con la mafia de la libertad, ahora podemos desasernos del PLIFCP - Ivan  
Asi es, vallan ahora y patien esos traseros federales corruptos -Don Jackob  
Eso haremos - Lincoln y luego se hará el rostro de Lincoln mientras sale una musica de espionaje.  
luego se graba la camioneta de Lincoln y sus amigos y se detiene en la mansión del Sargento Héctor, en la playa de Santa María, luego Lincoln y sus amigos se entretienen y Héctor les da otra misión  
Ah, billete de a 5, Compañía, ¿dónde estaban? - Héctor  
Listo madre, ya eliminamos a la mafia de la Libertad - Lincoln  
Esperen que? - Héctor  
Aaaa? - Lincoln con dudas porque no sabe qué pensó Héctor por lo que Lincoln dijo  
Bueno, olvidelo, tengo una mision para ustedes, Jose Mortillo explicales - Hector  
Muy bien, Helena Dolores, la esposa del Sargento lo ha engañado con Sandro Castillo, quiero que lo traigan para que el Sargento lo haga unos ajustes - Jose  
Entendieron, no puedo dejar pasar esto, traiganmelo vivo! - Hector fuiroso  
Alguna pregunta! - Hector  
Ah, y que paso con Helena? - Lincoln  
Si, no lo vamos a atrapar tambien? - Gordon  
No, ya me encarge de ella - Hector y con su dedo apunta arriba donde la camara lo graba una repisa donde esta colgada la cabeza de Helena Dolores  
Aaaaa! - Lincoln y sus amigos gritando  
Asi, es, y solo falta su cabeza para tener mi coleccion completa - Hector demostrando una placa disponible para Sandro  
Por ahora - Héctor  
Ahora, vallan a hacer esa misión, o seran los proximos en estar en mi repisa! - Héctor gritando  
Y Lincoln y sus amigos corren para el auto  
Mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente en la entrada del Aeropuerto, donde vemos a Sandro bajarse de su camioneta  
Debo irme de aqui, antes que Héctor me atrape - Sandro  
mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente en Lincoln que esta viendo en un apuntador de un rifle francotirador  
Lo tienes en la mira? - Gordon  
Si, lo que tengo - Lincoln  
Despidete de este mundo, Sandro Castillo - Lincoln y luego deja ir al gatillo y se escucha un estruendo de disparo, y un carscaron de bala callendose, mientras que Sandro murio  
En el blanco - Lincoln  
Bien, vamos a decirle que ya lo hicimos - Idea Beto  
Buena - Víctor  
Luego, Lincoln se baja del tejado, mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente en la guarida del PLIFCP, donde están Lincoln y sus amigos, y le informan a Héctor  
Señor, su objetivo fue eliminado - Lincoln  
Tienen el cadaver? - Héctor  
Si, esta su cabeza dentro de esa hielera- Ivan  
Felidiadea, ustedes hacen un gran trabajo - Héctor  
Ahora, les tengo una misión importante, acerquense a mi mesa de la junta - Héctor  
Luego, llega Lincoln y sus amigos a los demas miembros de la PLIFCP  
que, bien han llegado - Javier  
Asi, es, nuestro plan para comenzar con los negocios de La venta de drogas, homicidios, robo de carros, compra de territorio y otras ventas, no podemos realizarlos, ya que somos nuevos - Rafael  
No, me importa, vallamos al grano -Hector  
Bien, debemos robar el banco de All Tower, para obtener recursos para comenzar nuestros laboratorios - Jose  
Asi es, su misión, junto con los demas, robar el US bank o Al lTower - Hector  
Luego, se acerca el rostro de Hector con una música de suspenso  
Mientras tanto, en la mansión de Don Jackob, Don Jackob recibe la llamada de Eliott  
Don Eliott, los de la mafia de la libertad, llegaron a Los Ángeles, pero por fortuna logramos desasernos de ellos - Don Jackob  
Excelente, Don Jackob, parece que si mantenemos las cosas en orden en ambas costas, podemos liquidar con cualquier estupido que se nos entrometa - Eliott  
si, pero, ahi unos pequeños, problemas - Don Jackob luego Eliott le presta atención  
La PLIFCP, ha llegado aqui, y tenemos unos problemas contra ellos, el PLIFCP esta intentando apoderarse de Los Angeles, y exterminar a nosotros! - Don Jackob  
Don Jackob, debes aniquilarlos, busca varios colegas que pueden exterminarlo a ciegas de ellos - Eliott  
si, si, en eso estamos, prometo enviarle información buena la próxima vez - Don Jackob  
No, no importa, al menos ese Idiota de Antonio Emilio, no tocara Los Ángeles de nuevo, por sierto, gracias por salvarme, estoy en una reunión aburrida con los Sindaccos, y Henry esta explicando todo - Eliott  
A, si, con el toda su explicación es aburrida ... - Don Jackob, pero dejo de hablar porque escucho una información de uno de los Sindaccos  
Señor, tenemos problemas, una ardilla y una rata que estan al lado de la mafia de la libertad, nos estan sacando la mercancia - Daniel desde el celular  
Maldicion, tenemos que patearles sus años - Eliott  
Lo, siento, Don Jackob, tengo que cortar la llamada, una ardilla quiere robar nuestra mercancia - Eliott  
Esta bien, le informare mas tarde - Don Jackob luego cierra su teléfono de doble tapa  
Debo, llama a Lincoln no se porque se esconden - Don Jackob luego, saca su celular (del 2001) y marca a Lincoln  
luego, la imagen cambia directamente en el parqueo de la guardia de PLIFCP mientras se escucha una música de plan  
Maldicion, que vamos hacerm no podemos robar una torre! - Gordon  
te dire lo que vamos a hacer - Lincoln, luego deja de hablar porque el teléfono de Lincoln vibra  
Permitenme un minuto - Lincoln Luego contesta la llamada  
Hola - Lincoln  
Lincoln, ¿dónde están, Héctor los atrapo? - Don Jackob  
Aaaah, bueno, no, no, no nos atrapo, pero si se escapo asi que tratamos de buscarlo - Lincoln nervioso luego habla bebe cangrejo a Lincoln  
Padre, creo que voy a soplar - Bebe Cangrejo  
Muy bien, sople - Lincoln  
Luego bebe cangrejo inala aire y luego dice la verdad  
Aaaaaaah ... el Sargento Héctor Guzmán nos obliga a trabajar desde ayer en la noche ya hicimos 2 misiones y ahora debemos ir a un banco en el banco US Bank Tower o All Tower! - Bebe Cangrejo luego se calla rápidamente  
que ?, Lincoln, es sierto de lo que tu hijo dice? - Don Jackob  
Luego, Lincoln se queda pensando y luego responde  
Si, es sierto - Lincoln  
Pero, como tardó, hacer eso! - Don Jackob  
espera, el nos obligo, no lo quisimos traicionar - Beto

Ok, ok, Lincoln ve y asesinelo - Don Jackob  
Luego, Gordon y los demas se niegan  
Que?, y dejar la fortuna por esta cosa! - Gordon  
Gordon tiene razon, el nos ordenk robar el US Bank Tower - Victor  
Entonces, me van a traicionar!? - Don Jackob  
No - Lincoln, Gordon y Victor  
Porque no mejor, vamos a robar todo el US bank Tower, y luego matar a Hector y su escuadron de invesiles - Ivan  
Tienes razon - Lincoln  
Voy por Ivan - Gordon  
Estoy de acuerdo - Bebe Cangrejo  
También yo - Victor  
Tambie yo! - Beto  
Muy bien, muy bien, vallan a Robar al US bank Tower, y luego maten a la P.L.I.F.C.P, Les felicito por pensar en grande - Don Jackob luego la imagen cambia directamente en la guarida de la P.L.I.F.C.P  
Muy bien, listos para el golpe? - Hector  
Si, señor - Lincoln  
Rafael, saque el camion, Mortillo, traiga la bomba - Hector  
luego la imagen cambia directamente en el camion, donde todos ya estan arriba, luego el camion avanza hasta el banco, mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente ya en el banco, donde es de noche y se detienen  
Muy bien, vamos, para atras, atras, atras! - Javier  
Luego, todos llegan atras del banco, donde Beto con un cortador de cierra, logra hacer una entrada con el cristal de la torre  
Vamos, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo - Javier  
luego, entran a la recepcion  
Bien, son 3 billones de dolares y todo eso, esta en el ultimo piso de la torre y aproximadamente son como 70 o 72 pisos, no es muy lejos - Gordon  
Andando - Lincoln  
luego, todos corren hacia el asensor y luego entran, mientras que adentro del asensor se esucha una musica tranquila de asensor  
Cuando llegaremos? - Beto  
En, 5 minutos - Lincoln  
luego, se graba por 4 segundos el asensor, luego la imagen cambia directamente en la salida del asensor, donde se abre y salen todos caidos y ahogados  
No, puedo... respirar! - Bebe Cangrejo  
Porque... asensores... - Lincoln intentando de fesoirar fuerte  
Dios... Dios, Dios, que me paso... sufri de Claustrofobia! - Gordon  
No, te preocupes, ya te llamare a la Doctora Lopez - Victor  
Callate! - Gordon  
Silencio, lo tenemos en la mira - Rafael  
luego, se ve una puerta de metal grande  
Creo, que no podremos robar - Lincoln  
Para eso, Hector el sargento trajo una bomba - Jose  
Ok, lansenlooo! - Lincoln  
Luego, colocan las bombas a la puerta grande  
Alejense - Javier  
luego, la puerta estalla, por la bomba, mientras Lincoln y los demas estan escondidos, luego, entran al cuarto y llenan el dinero en barias cajas  
rapido rapido, llenen el dinero en estas cajas, rapido no tenemos toda la noche - Rafael  
Luego, se graba como lo llenan el dinero a las cajas, mientras tanto la imagen cambia directamente abajo, donde esta el Sargento Hector esperando, pero llegan varios caros de la mafia de Eliott, donde le disparan  
Maldicion! - Hector luego contraataca  
Luego, se formo un tiroteo,  
Disparenlos, matenlo! - Don Jackob  
Rapido, mas municiones - Stuttgart  
mientras tanto adentro, todos salen de cuarto y suena una alarma  
Vamonos! - Rafael  
Luego, todos corren hacia el asensor luego bajan, luego se escucha una musica de asensor, mientras esperan.  
5 segundos despues, y salen caidos sin aire  
No... otra... vez... - Lincoln sin aire  
Odio, la... claus...tro...fobia - Gordon  
vamos... no nos... deben... atrapar - Rafael  
Luego, salen del banco y se ven el tiroteo, luego Lincoln y sus amigos golpean a Rafael, Javier y Jose y se roban las cajas  
Malditos, idiotas, que hacen! - Javier  
Lo siento amigo, pero llego la hora de destruirlos - Lincoln  
Luego, Hector ve la traicion de Lincoln  
Lincoln, oye billete de a 5, aqui estoy! - Hector  
Lo siento Hector pero te derrotaremos - Lincoln  
dispareeeeenn! -Bebe Cangrejo  
Luego se formo un tiroteo, pero luego ven que no tienen municiones  
No, tenemos municiones, que hacemos! - Pancho  
Tenemos que irnos! - Don Jackob  
Retirada! -Bartolomeo  
Luego, todas las camionetas se van del lugar  
Malditos, algun dia me las van a pagar, incluyendo a ustedes idiotas! - Hector  
Luego llega la policia y sigue a The Maximus Gangs

Mientras tanto, Lincoln y sus colegas son seguidos por la polciia  
maldicion es la policía! - Reinaldo  
Disparenlos cada lado - Don Jackob  
Luego disparan en cada lado de las 3 camionetas y la polciia los logra seguir, luego toman la autopista Holywood Fwy, y la policia los siguen  
Maldicion, nos siguen, hasta camiones blandados! - Stuttgart  
Disparenlos, Lincoln usa tu lanza cohetes - Don Jackob  
Luego, Lincoln sale por la ventana del tejado de, carro y dispara, mientras que varios camiones explotan, otros disparan a ellos  
Señor, son muchos, debemos perdernos en un barrio! - Bartolomeo  
Luego, continua el tiroteo, y llegan 2 helicópteros, disparando desde arriba, lincoln apunta su lanzacohetes y dispara a ambos helicópteros, luego explotan en la carretera, mas tarde llegan tanquetas de SWAT, y los disparan a ellos  
Son la SWAT, la SWAT, esta aqui! - Hildago  
luego, sacan una ametralladora y Joaquin dispara  
Mueranseeeeeeee! - Joaquin  
mientras tanto, varios tanques fueron llevados por un tren en las cercanias de Beverly Hills  
Tenemos una entrada de escondite, en Bervely Hills, Lincoln, compañia disparen a los del lado derecho, Pancho compañía a los dela lado Izquierdo - Don Jackob  
Mientras que cada mencionado dispara en su lado, y varios camiones polcia se quedan, y varios tanques caen de la autopista, luego Lincoln lanza un lanza granadas  
Vamos a ver, si estos tanques son de hierro! - Lincoln y aroja una granda y con esto, los 3 camionetas de la mafia de Eliott hullen y explotan todos los camiones policias, luego, por el humo, las camionetas entran a Bervely Hills, luego se detienen y esperan  
Maldicion, casi nos matan! - Joaquin  
Todos esta bien? - Don Jackob  
Si, jefe! - Lincoln  
Todos estanos bien - Ivan  
Bien, creo que perdimos a la policía - Don Jackob  
Vamos a casa, tenemos planes que completar - Hugo  
Luego, las 3 camionetas se encienden, luego la imagen cambia directamente en la guarida de la mafia de Eliott, donde la cajas son divididas por 2 secciones  
muy bien, los del lado izquierdo son nuestros, y los del derecho seran para Eliott y su mafia - Don Jackob  
Felicidades Lincoln y compañía - Pancho  
Lograron robar el banco mas importante de toda estados Unidos - Stuttgart  
Asi es, bien hecho, Lincoln y sus amigos, les daremos el 20% de las ganancias a ustedes - Don Jackob  
Muchas gracias, jefe - Lincoln  
Asi es, ustedes se lo merecieron - Don Jackob  
Ahora, vamos a derrotar a la P.L.I.F.C.P, lincoln no olvides tu lanza cohetes, porque mañana terminara esto - Don Jackob  
Luego empieza una musica de accion, mientras ellos llegan hasta la guarida de la P.L.I.F.C.P en la mañana siguiente  
Muy bien, salgan e invadan la guarida - Don Jackob  
Tenemos apollo del Barrio Azteca - Don Jackob  
Asi es jefe, yo soy Cesar Vialpindo, y soy sicario de tijuana - Cesar  
Yo, soy Hector Manolo Corona, no soy el sargento, soy el confundador del barrio azteca - Manolo  
Bien, vamos a matarlos! - Gordon  
luego, destullen las ventanas y entran  
Disparenlos! - Don Jackob  
Luego, empieza el tiroteo  
Maldicion, disparenlos! - Hector  
Luego, todos disparan y forman un tiroteo  
Padre cuidado atras! - Bebe Cangrejo  
Y lincoln goloea a Javier Castillo a sus espaldas  
Malditos, Viejo canoso, y ustedes, son unos traidores! - Hector  
Callate invesil! - Pancho  
Luego, disparan todo, destrullen ventanas, floreros, cristales todo, luego Hector derriba una mesa y usa como bloqueo y dispara a The Maximus Gangs, luego Lincoln se dirigen al segundo piso donde lanzan a Jose Mortillo  
Malditooooooos! - Jose y luego cae al suelo pero no se graba  
luego disparan a Javier  
Malditos... - Javer y lurgo cae  
mientras tanto, Lincoln intenta asesinar a Hector, pero Hector se dirige en el jardin,  
se vaal jardín! - Hildago  
luego, lo siguen, luego disparan la fuente arboles y destullen el jardin, mientras tanto, Cesar dispara a Rafael y Rafael cae en la piscina, mientras tanto, Lincoln y todos buscan a Hector, pero Hector aparece con un lanzallamas  
Alguien quiere ser chamuscado - Hector y enciende su lanzallamas  
Corraan! - Beto

Luego, todos se alejan del lanzallamas, mientras tanto lincoln se quedo sin municiones  
Maldicion, me quede sin municiones! - Lincoln  
Te dije, que tragieras tu Lanzacohetes! - Don Jackob  
Luego, Lincoln recuerda que trajo su lanzacohetes  
Ya recuerdo, si lo traje, pero esta en el carro, debo ir por el, cubranme! - Lincoln  
No te preocupes, nosotros te cubrimos! - Ivan  
Luego, Lincoln sale por la ventan mienteas todos disparan y Lincoln llega a la camioneta, abre la puerta y saca su lanzacohetes  
Vamos a ver, y esto responde a Hector - Lincoln  
Luego, Lincoln llega y con el lanzacohetes apunta a Hector  
Salganse todos! - Lincoln y todos los de The Maximus Gangs hullen, mientras que Lincoln apunta a Hector  
Nos vemos en el infierno Viejo canoso - Hector y cae el proyectil y muere Hector con una explosión y destulle toda la casa, mientras todos se cubren y hullen del lugar. Luego todos entran en sus camioneta y pick ups y lo encienden y hullen, mientras sale un gran humo y tapa toda la camara.  
luego la camara cambia directamente en la guaria de The Maximus Gangs, donde todos estan brindando por la victoria  
Por la victoria! - Pancho  
por el poder de Los Angeles! - Bartolomeo y luego toman su bebidas, mientras Lincoln toma botellas de Vino blanco  
Esta bebida es lo maximo - Lincoln  
Asi es carlan! - MQ  
esta adictiva, es increíble esto - Gordon  
Padre, ya no habran mas aventuras que casi nos matan? - Bebe Cangrejo  
No, hijo, te lo prometo, todo volvera a la normalidad - Lincoln  
Oye, Lincoln, ven aca hijo - Don Jackob  
Luego Lincoln se haceran a Don Jackob  
Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, ahora cumplimos nuestras misiones y podemos ser la pandilla mas poderosa de Los Angeles, todos gracias a ti - Don Jackob  
Ah, pero no solo yo, si no también Gordon, Beto, Victor, Ivan y tambien mi hijo - Lincoln  
Esta bien, ustedes 6, tuvieron una travesia por Mexico y el oeste de los Estados Unidos, y muchas gracias por derrotarlos - Don Jackob  
No, es nada - Lincoln  
nosotros somos los mas poderosos de los Estados Unidos de América - Lincoln, Gordon, Beto, Victor, Ivan y bebe cangrejo  
Señor, tiene una llamada - Stuttgart  
Luego, Don Jackob toma el telefono y luego, escucha la llamada y 5 segundos despues se lo da a Lincoln  
Oye, Lincoln, Eliott quiere hablarte - Don Jackob  
Es, enserio, el supremo jefe! - Lincoln luego toma el telefono  
hola soy Lenin Abraham Lincoln - Lincoln  
Soy Eliott Kiwani, el lider de esta mafia, bueno hijo, muchas gracias por derrotar a la mafia de la libertad y la P.P.L.I.F.C.P, tu y tus amigos no se de donde vienen pero nos ayudaron mucho, ahora quiero que me hagas un favor - Eliott  
Si, señor, a sus ordenes - Lincoln  
Todas las ganancias de drogas que Don Jackob tiene, quiero que los traigas aqui a Nueva York, Don Jackob te dara un avion privado y quiero que vueles con la mercancía - Eliott  
significa que... - Lincoln  
Si, tendras que irte de Los Angeles, pero puedes visitar cuando puedas, pero irte de la Mafia de Eliott, eso ya no se puede - Eliott  
ah, esta bien señor, llegare en 6 horas - Lincoln  
Muy bien, buena suerte hijo - Eliott luego cuelga la llamada  
Que?, que paso? - Beto  
Dijo algo de nosotros? - Victor  
Creo, que llego la hora de irme a casa - Lincoln  
Que? - Gordon, Beto, Victor e Ivan  
Si, tengo que volver, Saben muchas gracias por ayudarme, aunque estuvimos en el borde de la muerte, pero siempre estuvimos juntos - Lincoln  
No es nada - Ivan  
Lincoln - Ivan con respeto  
Buena suerte en tu viaje - Don Jackob  
Bueno antes de despedir, debo hacer algo - Lincoln luego, Lincoln sube al escenario  
Muy bien todos, me prestan su atención! - Lincoln y todoslo ven  
Ok, bueno, llego la hora de irme a Nueva York, asi que antes me despedire de todos con una cancion, musica maestro - Lincoln  
Y bebe cangrejo esta como dj, y Pone la cancion de Born to ve alive de Patrick Hernandez (extendida de 7:27) y Lincoln empieza a cantar  
We were born to be alive  
We were born to be alive  
Born, born to be alive  
(Won't you be alive)  
You see you were born  
Born, born  
(Born to be alive)

People ask me why - Lincoln

Mientras todos bailan, toman y celebran, Lincoln continua  
I never find a place to stop  
And settle down, down, down  
But I never wanted all those things  
People need to justify  
Their lives, lives, lives  
You see you were  
Born, born, born to be alive  
(Born to be alive)  
You see you were  
Born, born, born  
(Born to be alive)

It's good to be alive  
To be alive  
To be alive  
It's good to be alive  
To be alive  
To be alive  
It's good to be alive - Lincoln Luego Lincoln baila con los mismos pasos de Patrick Hernandez y luego al momento de inciar la parte instrumental se graba el Avion de Don Jackob volando mientras amanece, luego se graba hasta desparecer y luego se funde la imagen y empieza los primero creditos, luego la cancion continua, pero a la hora del coro, esta vez lo canta Patrick Hernandez.  
Luego al finalizar la cancion empieza un corto en el avion donde esta Bebe Cangrejo y Lincoln  
Oye padre, sabes si algun dia, llegara un misil a Washintong? - Bebe Cangrejo  
que?, hijo de donde sacastes eso? - Lincoln  
Bueno, se que los comunistas lo haran, son muy potentes y podran patearle el trasero de George Bush - Bebe Cangrejo  
Ah, no lo se, despues del atentado del 9 11, no creo que un misil llege a Washington - Lincoln  
Pero, padre somos comunistas - Bebe Cangrejo  
si, si, si, ya se, estupido sistema capitalista, como desearia que un misil caiga en este instante - Lincoln, mientras atras empieza a salir un objeto brillante, luego el brillo crece y crece mas  
Padre, que es esa cosa brillante!?- Bebe Cangrejo  
Aaahhhh, es la luna, digo es el sol, digo, es un misil!- Lincoln luego desvia el avion y el misil pasa cerca del avión, luego el misil aterriza a Washington y estalla con una explosión, Lincoln y Bebe Cangrejo se quedaron sorprendidos  
Creo, que los Comunsitas si son potentes - Licnoln  
Lincoln! - George Bush desde el suelo  
luego, la imagen se queda en negro, mientras tanto, empieza la cancion de U' Can Touch This de Mc Hammer, mientras siguen los siguientes creditos, luego, casi finalizando la cancion se terminan los creditos y luego se graba en el aeropuerto de John Kennedy, donde Lincoln y Bebe Cangrejo llegaron  
Llegamos a Nueva York, ahora voy a llamar a mi hermano - Licnoln  
Luego, Lincoln marca, mientras tanto la camara ve que esta Frank y pandilla planeando la venganza ante Arllen  
Porque no haremos una persecución con la policia, luego lo dejamos el trailer con ellos... - Mole es interumpido por Frank  
Espera Mole tengo una llamada - Frank  
Es Moe Szyslak! - Mole  
Hola quien habla? - Frank  
luego graban a Lincoln  
Pues, quien, quien, quien, habla carnal! - Lincoln  
Lincoln que paso compadre, llegastes a México unos días despues? - Frank  
No, Frankie, llegue de vuelta a Nueva York - Lincoln  
Espera estas en Nueva York? - Frank  
si, en el aeropuerto de John Kennedy y traigo mas de 20 de pesos en mercancia! - Lincoln  
Que?, traes mercnacia? - Frank  
si lo traigo, 100% de mexico, carnal - Lincoln  
Entonces quédate ahi, iremos hasta alla - Frank luego Frank cuelga y luego la camara graba a Lincoln  
Bueno, Frank llegara a traer la mercancia - Lincoln  
por ahora que hacemos? - Lincoln  
Luego, Lincoln y Bebe Cangrejo esperan por 4 segundos y bebe cangrejo responde  
¿Quieres usar tus cadenas de oro, tu sombrero mafioso y tus lentes oscuros, y mis cadenas de oro, mi trayectoria de lujo y mis muelas de oro? - Bebe Cangrejo mostrando a Lincoln lo que tiene que usar  
Vamos hijo, ahi que lucir aca en Nueva York - Lincoln  
Luego la imagen se pone negra y el logotipo de Columbia Pictures, luego el logotipo de Illumination Entertainment y por último de Sony Television.


End file.
